Heading North
by VanyD
Summary: Kaoru has spent the past 2 years reinventing herself, but when senior year hits she starts to get wary of her new life. Will the arrival of a red haired boy make her revert back to the Kaoru she once was?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! My name is VanyD and I shall be your host this morning/evening/afternoon/night/whenever it is you're reading this... Um, I know I should probably finish off some of my old stories before I start posting a new one, but I've been wrapped up in this story for a while and I kinda just need to get it out. Before I let you read, I want to say that this first day has been broken down into three intro chapters and I apologize for that. It was just too long to all be one post. I do want to make a promise that, in the future, I will (try to) not break down one day into several chapters. Now please enjoy the show and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat :)

**Have you ever felt stuck in a rut? Like everyone else was moving around at top speed while you were still in slow mode? That's how I felt all the time. A long time ago I had decided to change my life; I decided to change **_**me**_**. However, afterwards it didn't seem as if I had stepped up from where I had been before, but rather, it was like I had stepped down. I stepped down into this big oozing puddle of gook, which was what trapped me in this slow-mo nightmare! It wasn't so bad at first. I figured that I could live with a little gook. But by senior year it had become unbearable. That was when I had to decide whether or not to, cliché enough, sink or swim.**

"We're going to be late!!" I bellowed up the stairs. Every friggin' day she had to take all the time in the world to get ready. I let out an exasperated breath and stalked off to the kitchen where my parents were eating breakfast, not paying me any attention, as usual.

"If we don't leave in 5 minutes we're going to be late to the first day of school!" I plopped into a chair at the table and grabbed a piece of toast.

"You know your sister. She'll be down soon enough." My mother said, barely glancing up from scrambling eggs at the stove. She deftly scraped some eggs onto a plate and handed it to me. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to spend some time on yourself either." She said with a knowing smile.

"Mom, we do this every morning. Megumi is the popular one, not me. I've no reason to gaze at myself for hours in a mirror; I actually plan on doing something with my life."

"How touching," Megumi said, coming up behind my chair, "I'm ready when you are."

"Megumi, you didn't eat anything," My father said, not bothering to look up from the newspaper in his hands.

"No worries. Kaoru eats enough for the both of us," Megumi smiled smugly.

After briefly glaring at her, I gulped down my eggs and toast and hopped up, "Let's do this."

Both of us waved at our parents before stepping outside into the warm August air. _Senior year, here we come…_

"Jeez, could it get any hotter?" I whined, throwing my stuff in the back of Meg's car.

"You know what would help? If you weren't wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans that are two sizes too big and a few fashion seasons old."

"For your information, my jeans actually fit me, unlike most of your jeans which are too tight to breathe in. Plus, what else am I supposed to wear? A barely there skirt and a prostitute top?" I gestured to her outfit, rolling my eyes.

"How is a stylish tank top a prostitute top again?"

"Whatever, we're late," I crossed my arms and looked out the passenger side window. I could hear Megumi sigh exasperatedly as she backed out of the driveway.

Everyday went pretty much like this: The bickering, the disapproval on both sides, the annoyance. It was like a tape that was constantly on repeat. Ever since I decided on the new me, I've been so… bored!

I chanced glancing over at Megumi. Unlike me, her hair was down and loose around her shoulders, there were little silver earrings dangling from her ears, and she had just the right amount of make up on. I couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was, and perfect, and let's not forget popular. All of which were things I wasn't… well, not anymore at least. I shook my head and reached up to redo my ponytail. _This is me, and this is a hundred times better than what she is_, I told myself, trying to believe it. I pushed my glasses further up my nose and waited for us to get to school.

We parked in the school parking lot and immediately parted ways; Megumi off to meet up with her extra-cool friends, _mental eye roll_, and me to meet up with—

"KAO-CHAN!" Misao yelled, running up to me with open arms.

"Misao!" I said, hugging her tightly. Misao's my best—and by best I do mean only—friend at school.

"Summer sucked without you. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you, but my family insisted on spending the whole time traveling, seeing the sights or whatever," Oh, and if I forgot to mention, her family is loaded.

"It's fine. I caught up on some reading and I saw some movies I'd missed out on during the school year… is everything ok?" Misao was bouncing, but not her normal happy bounce, a slightly nervous, anxious bounce.

"No, nothing!" Misao smiled but it was obviously not sincere. Something was wrong.

"Misao, whatever it is, you can tell me. It can't be that bad!"

"You'll hate me."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

"Because I know you, Kaoru. You're going to be angry with me."

"I promise not to," I said, concerned. I mentally braced myself for whatever she could possibly say, unsure of what was going on.

"I met someone…" I did a slow blink. Reading my face, Misao rushed into her next sentence, "You see, while traveling my family met up with some of my father's co-workers and spent a weekend at a villa in France, and uh… I ended up spending most of that weekend with Mr. Takana's son, Riu." Misao twisted her hands in nervousness. I stared at her blankly for a while, unsure of what to say. She had… a boyfriend?

"Riu?" I finally asked.

"He goes to that private school around the corner. Isn't that great?" Misao smiled at me again, only this time it was more cautious than fake. She looked like she expected me to tear her head off. My only friend at school was officially scared of me.

"Boyfriend. Yeah. Great." I said after a moment, determined not to let my upset show.

"You promised you wouldn't be angry," Misao said, not buying into my weak reply.

"I'm not!" _I'm furious_, "I'm just surprised is all. What about our pact? I thought the both of us were going to hold off on dating. I mean, for you to change your mind about everything he must be some sort of amazing guy."

"He is! And I'm really, really sorry. It's just that we made that pact almost two years ago. Back then it seemed so logical; hold off on guys until college when they're mature and smart and not skeezy like the guys lurking around here. But Riu is different, and he graduates this year anyway, so it's almost like dating a college guy!" Misao looked at me, begging for me to understand.

"I get it. I'm happy for you," I pushed forward my most convincing smile. I knew the smile didn't quite reach my eyes, but Misao grinned back anyway. She flung herself into my arms and thanked me for being such a good friend, but I felt like a bitch. Even while I should have been happy for her and her new guy, all I kept thinking was, _senior year is really going to suck_.

I stood in the middle of the cafeteria with my tray, lost in a sea of people. I felt lonely at first, then sad, and finally angry. Here I was, a senior, with no one to sit with all because Misao had to meet her stupid boyfriend for lunch. I had to sit through homeroom listening to her gab on and on about Riu and his gorgeous hair and how lucky they were that we had senior privileges this year, allowing us to go off campus. But Misao wasn't excited to use her privileges with me. No, she was excited to be with Riu; to go off campus and eat with him instead. I thought Misao and I would celebrate our first day as seniors by going off campus to eat together. I glanced around the crowded room again, but couldn't find a friendly face anywhere. I hadn't felt so alone since my family moved into town my sophomore year of highschool.

With a sigh, I finally dragged my friendless ass out of the cafeteria doors and walked to the field behind the school. It had been my safe haven as a sophomore and I supposed it would be still be just as good even though I was a senior.

I walked over to the bleachers facing the soccer field and sat a few rows up so I could look at the empty vast of green.

"Excuse me, could I ask you a question?"

My safe haven was no longer safe; I rolled my eyes. I turned my head in annoyance to look at the guy who had just spoken to me. For a moment I lost my words, he was remarkably handsome with unique violet eyes and a shock of red hair falling around his face.

"I, um, I don't know. Depends on what the question is," I said, not sure what to say to a guy who looked _that _good.

"Well, I'm new and—" Right then I started laughing. Oh God, a newbie? A freshman? Coming up to me? I had really sunk to a new low. I was the loner girl who looked like she needed a friend, and a freshman, no less, was trying to make me their friend. Just perfect.

"Look, you can go now," I dismissed him, turning back to look at the field.

"What?"

"You can go. I have nothing to talk to you about because I damn sure don't want to be your friend."

"And who said I wanted to be your friend?" He asked taken aback, his eyes darkening. My heart raced for a second and my cheeks blushed.

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Maybe I'm lost."

"You have a map sticking out of your pocket," I gestured to the folded paper in his jeans pocket.

"And if I'm still just lost?"

"Then you're an idiot," I smiled smugly.

"I can't believe this," He laughed, "You're such a brat."

"At least I'm not a jackass, like you."

"You're going to regret that statement."

"And how do you figure that?" He leaned closer to me, inches from my face. I blushed harder. Finally he whispered, "Karma."

"Sure. Whatever you say," I growled, annoyed that I couldn't control my blush.

"Who knows? You might end up stuck with me one day."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure; when pigs fly."

"Bet your ass. Thanks for nothing, Brat." The boy immediately turned around and walked back toward the main building of the school.

I wanted to kick his ass, I wanted to yell, but instead I just sat there and watched as he walked away in his stupid jeans and polo shirt. I shook my head and stood up to toss out my half finished lunch, my appetite—like my day—was completely ruined.

Have you ever been having a bad day and comforting yourself with the thought that it couldn't possibly get worse? Well it always does, doesn't it? It _always_ does.

Right after lunch I had AP English, supposedly a pain in the ass class, from what I had heard, and I was not exactly looking forward to it. I slowly walked to class trying to prolong the utter pain of sitting in such boredom. I stepped into the room right as the bell rang and found myself face to face with the reason why you never show up last to a class on the first day: Every seat was taken. Every seat except the one right next to a certain red haired boy who apparently wasn't a freshman like I had thought. This was a senior class only, which made him a senior, which only added to my already messed up day. I trudged over to the seat, dropped my stuff on the floor, and sat. From the corner of my eyes I could see him smiling. Smug bastard.

"Now that Ms. Kamiya has finished taking her time to sit, let's begin class," The teacher glared at me briefly and then turned around to write on the board. "Welcome to AP English, also known as hell. This class will not be easy. It will take up most of your time and create most of your senior year stress, with the exception of college applications of course. Let me say that this class was nearly impossible to pass, but the school has forced me be more lenient. So Congratulations! Now it will only be slightly less impossible to pass," The teacher turned to us as a sinister smile curled on his face. The class shuddered as one. He picked up a stack of papers from his desk and began to walk up and down the isle of chairs, handing them out. "Every student will be paired to work with another student. Every week a paper is due in addition to your normal work and your partner is your peer reviewer. They will edit your papers before you turn them in. If I assign any projects, the two of you shall work together. If you have any questions about anything, you turn to that person. The paper I am handing out now has the list of partners. No, you can't change your partner. I don't care if he or she has slept with your brother or sister or mother. I don't care if you don't _chill_ with the same people. I don't care if you're allergic to their very being. Failure to work with them will lead to failure in this class." The teacher dropped the handout on my desk. I quickly scanned down the list of names till I found mine. My partner was Himura, Kenshin. After thinking about it for a moment, I realized that I didn't recognize the name at all. So I twisted in my chair to look around.

"Hey," red haired boy said to me. I pointedly ignored him and continued to scan the room. "Hey!" he said again, poking me lightly on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I said, glaring at him.

"Your name's Kamiya, right?"

"My name's Kaoru. Kamiya is my last name. Now leave me alone," I looked away from him. Maybe my partner was sitting in the back?

"If I can have your attention I have something really important to tell you."

"Nothing you have to say is important."

"Pigs are flying."

"Excuse me?" I finally looked back at him, frowning in annoyance and confusion.

"Hi, my name is Himura, Kenshin."

And that is how my horror story, senior year, began.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Before you start reading... I realized that breaking this down into 3 parts is ridiculous! So this chapter is both the 2nd part and the 3rd part. They were rather short separately when I went back and looked at them... So anyway, please enjoy, read, and review! ;)

P.S. Just in case, I thought I should remind everyone, this is a continuation of Kaoru's first day of her Senior year.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. sad sigh

**The world was a hateful place, I decided as I leaned against the passenger door of Megumi's dark blue Jeep**

I didn't even think it was possible for so many bad things to happen in one day. I glanced down at my watch. I had been waiting a full 10 minutes for Megumi. She knew I hated to sit around school after the day was over. Once it hit 3:15 I was supposed to be in the car, buckled up, and driving away. I was just about to text her when she came strolling up to the car followed by her clique of friends. The group consisted of jocks, cheerleaders, rich kids, and wannabe's. Megumi was of course the only person in the group with a GPA above a 2.5.

"Of course I'll be there Jason!" Megumi said, leaning into the tall blonde jock that was walking beside her. If I had to take a guess I would have said he was the captain of the soccer team.

"Good. A party without a girl as beautiful as you would be a waste," He replied slickly.

"Sorry to interrupt your intense flirting, but can we go now?" I asked, walking up to the pair, my smile extra-sweet.

"Jealous?" Megumi asked.

"Of Jason? How did you know?" The way Jason's smile widened, I was fairly sure he had completely missed my heavily sarcastic undertone.

"I gotta go you guys," Megumi turned to her friends. Everyone started saying their goodbyes, fake sorrow clouding their voices. I tuned them out. Mentally, calculating up all the time it would take me to get through my homework.

Another 10 minutes later Megumi was finally unlocking the car and climbing in. I followed suit. I buckled my seat belt as Meg started backing out of the parking space, careful to watch out for all the milling teenagers. I was just about to drift off to sleep when she started speaking.

"Heard any good gossip?"

"Why in the world would _I_ know any gossip? Plus, how could you people possibly find something to gossip about on the first day? It's the _first_ day!"

"Could you try not to be so overly dramatic when I ask you a simple question?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" I gauged her expression as I waited for her comeback; she didn't take the bait. I shrugged. No sparring match today I guess.

We drove back home in utter silence. We rarely turned on the radio when we drove together. Since we had different tastes in music it usually ended in a fight, like most of our conversations did.

We rounded the corner and found Sano's monster of a car parked to one side of our driveway. Megumi parked next to him. I unbuckled my seat belt, ready to hop out of the car when I realized that Megumi hadn't moved an inch. I debated on whether I should ask if she was ok or not. I hadn't reached out to my sister in forever and it felt almost awkward doing it now. I was about to slink out of the car like a coward when Megumi turned to look at me.

"Did you hear about the new guy? He's a senior, red hair, violet eyes…?"

"The jackass?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I heard he was nice."

"He nicknamed me 'Brat'," I said angrily.

"Sounds like he's smart too," The edge of Megumi's mouth kicked upward into a small smile.

"Do you… like him?" I ventured. She shrugged, her eyes drifting over to stare passed me at Sano's car.

"What about Jason?"

"You hate Jason." She said mildly.

"So? When has whom I hated or liked mattered to you? Plus, I hate Kenshin more than Jason. At least Jason has an excuse for being a jackass; he has the IQ of a peanut."

"Kenshin? Is that his name?" Megumi's gaze met mine. Her eyes seemed oddly vacant. It drained me of any lingering anger and just left me curious.

"Yeah. He's in my AP English class. We're project partners."

"Oh ok." Megumi's stare shifted back to Sano's car.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it."

"I'm fine. Just… I know you normally tell Sano everything. Could you leave this little talk out?"

"You don't want me to tell Sano about Kenshin?" I was getting more and more puzzled by the minute.

"No." She said firmly. Without waiting for me to respond, she grabbed her bag from the back seat and left the car.

"Twighlight zone, anybody?" I mutter aloud before grabbing my bag and following Megumi out of the car.

As I sat at the kitchen counter sipping my orange juice and watching Megumi and Sano fight (as usual), I couldn't quite understand it. Why not tell Sano about Kenshin? Megumi never cared about what I said to Sano before.

"Fox, you plan to get me a drink too, or are you just gonna talk me to death?" Sano said after Megumi finished a particularly vicious attack on Sano's lack of style, attitude, and personality…

"I'll get you a drink when hell freezes over, how about that?" Megumi crossed her arms.

"Well, it's gotta happen sometime." Sano smiled his crooked smile and leaned against the counter next to me.

"Fat chance," Megumi muttered.

"So tell me, how many new boy toys do you have? More jocks right? Assholes with muscles the size of small African countries?"

"No," Megumi said tight-lipped. She flicked a warning glance over to me.

"I saw that!" Sano's grin widened and he quickly turned to look at me, "What happened, Jou-chan? She's got a harem of men doesn't she? Happens every year."

"Uh… well, there was this one guy," I started slowly. Megumi was practically shooting laser beams out of her eyes at me, "his name's Jason. He's a bit of an idiot. Thinks he's hot shit."

"That's what I thought. Don't be so shy Fox. I know you've been working your mojo."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're much better off when you don't speak?!" Megumi snatched up her bag and a homemade cookie from the counter before storming out of the room.

"Woah… What's that all about? That time of month?" He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird. Staring vacantly, telling me cryptic things." I shook my head and popped a cookie in my mouth.

"So there really is a guy, isn't there?" Sano said sagely. I almost choked on my cookie, "She was lying earlier. Hell, you lied for her and we all know you can't lie for shit."

"I did not lie! She has been talking to a idiot named Jason!" I protested, still sputtering a bit.

"Fine, whatever, but there's still a guy; a different guy," Sano's eyes clouded over for a moment before he shoved 2 cookies in his mouth at once and promptly changed topics.

"Sof I fav a habor fo asf fo."

"English please?" I rolled my eyes at Sano. He swallowed and repeated himself.

"So I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything's cool, you know that," I shrugged and nibbled on a new cookie. Mom's chocolate chip cookies were addictive.

"Alright, well my friend is new at your school. He's staying with me until his uncle can move down…"

"Wait, back up! Someone's staying with you and he goes to school with Meg and me? Why didn't you say this before? Did he go to school today?"

"Yeah. I dropped him off. I would have told you, but he just kinda showed up late yesterday night."

"So what's the favor?"

"I can't take him to school tomorrow, or any day after that actually. He was just lucky I had today off. Think you could soften up Fox and get her to swing by my place tomorrow? Give him a lift?"

"Sure I could do that—"

"Great! Gotta go! Things to do. Tell your mom hi!" Sano sprinted out of the kitchen with a pocket full of cookies.

"But… what's your friend's name?!" I yelled at his retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya everyone!! I wanna give major proprs to **Back-up'girl** for being my one and only reviewer for the 2nd chapter of Heading North. Please please please follow in her footsteps and review. I like hearing what you guys loved (and hated). So PLEASE review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK… hell, I barely own myself. **

"Megumi! Two days in a row? Seriously?!" I bellowed up the stairs. We were going to be late again! Even worse, Sano's friend was going to be late because of us. I sighed in frustration and leaned against the wall by the front door. It seemed the second day of school was going to be just as bad as the first.

"We would be on time if Rooster hadn't forced his gross friend on us," Megumi said as she walked down the stairs in her usual over-the-top designer clothes.

"You do realize that you can't call his friend gross until you've met him, right?"

"Trust me Kao-chan, if this kid is friends with Rooster, he is most definitely gross. Now if you're done, let's go to school," Megumi picked up her car keys from the key rack by the door, yelled good-bye to our parents, and left me standing in our foyer alone. At least she was back to her normal self, I repeated in head. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my stuff, and trudged outside after Meg.

I quickly threw my stuff in the car and buckled in for the 5 minute ride to Sano's place.

"So what's his friend's name?" Megumi asked.

"Uh…?" I bit my lip.

"What grade?"

"Uh…?" I said again, starting to fidget in my seat.

"Do you at least know the gender of the person we're picking up?" Megumi huffed.

"A boy…" I said with a hesitant lilt. I could feel Megumi's impatience with me swirl through the car.

"You don't know anything!"

"I just said it was a boy!" I protested as I crossed my arms.

Megumi muttered something under her breath before making a left turn onto Sano's street and then the following turn into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Megumi parked the car, crossed her arms in a mirror image of me and glared until I sighed and climbed out. It was up to me alone to go fetch the mystery guy from Sano's fifth floor apartment.

I trudged through the building and opted to use the stairs. There was this bad feeling building in the pit of my stomach. I just couldn't shake it. The feeling got so strong that I had to stop and take a deep breath. _Nothing is wrong. He's Sano's friend. Besides, you already promised to pick him up._ After my brief Zen moment, I continued up the stairs, more determined than before. I said a little prayer that I wouldn't regret doing Sano this favor and stepped up to his front door. I counted to three and then knocked, but nothing happened. As I was about to knock again the door swung open and an anxious red head greeted me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…" The words died in Kenshin's mouth as he looked at me. My jaw dropped for a second before snapping shut in annoyance.

"Are you serious?!" I said glaring up at the ceiling, wondering if God was having a laugh at my expense. Without looking back at Kenshin, I stormed down the hall toward the stairwell.

"So I take it you're my drive to school?" I heard his amused voice as he quickly locked the door and jogged after me.

"Unfortunate. I know. Silver lining: I get to murder Sano now." I said as I hopped down the stairs as fast as possible, hoping I'd somehow lose him.

"You shouldn't blame Sano. He obviously hasn't realized that you're a brat yet,"

"Or that you're a jackass," I shot back.

"And that we're natural enemies." He chuckled. I fought not to laugh and instead settled on a scowl. I shouldn't be fraternizing with the Jackass, I reminded myself.

When I refused to respond to his previous comment, Kenshin began to speak again. I held back an irate sigh. "You know, I was starting to wonder what was taking Sanosuke's friends so long to get here. I'd been waiting for almost 20 minutes. I never thought of you as the late type…" Annoyed, I spun around to look at him. I stared into his violet eyes, challenging him to say something more, but all I saw there was good humor and amusement. If eyes could smile, that was exactly what his were doing… smiling at me. I felt a blush start at the base of my neck and I quickly turned and continued to march down the stairs.

I jumped in the car, slamming the door behind me.

"Where's the gross guy?" Megumi looked at me confused.

"Hey, thank you for the lift!" Kenshin said as he hopped into the back seat. Megumi's jaw dropped for a moment, but she quickly caught her ever-lasting composure. The edges of her lips tilted upward and she purred a "Hello." I wanted to vomit on the dashboard. Only Megumi could turn from shocked to flirtatious in 3 seconds flat.

"Hello," Kenshin responded quietly. _Probably contemplating Megumi's beauty_, I thought with irritation.

"We should go. We're late," I mumbled. I leaned my forehead against the cool side window as Megumi reversed out of the space and began the silent drive to school.

**_SCHOOL_**

The whole day was like a nightmare. First this morning's little surprise, then Misao falling all over herself to tell me about her "amazing Riu", then Sano wouldn't respond to my texts, and _THEN_ everyone and their mother wanted to ask me about Kenshin!

"Is it true you gave him a ride to school? He is sooo hot!" Miko, a petite girl with pigtails, approached me. Her glass looked fogged from excitement. She was the millionth girl since homeroom to come up to me and ask about Kenshin. I wanted to shake her. Maybe it would clear her mind; get her to realize that guys like Kenshin were only in it for one thing and it certainly wasn't long walks in the moonlight.

"Yes, I gave him a ride. No, he is not hot!" I responded gruffly, swiftly grabbing my stuff and stomping off of the bleachers. Miko's cheeks reddened and she hastily looked down at the floor. I felt bad, I really did, but if I heard one more story about Kenshin being the cutest/nicest/smartest/whatever boy at the school I was going to kill someone. I needed a new safe haven, I decided; preferably one with barbed wire and a watchdog.

"Do you always eat lunch out here?" Two watchdogs I amended, as the new 'IT' boy came up to me holding a tray of food in between his hands.

"Well I used to except I keep getting interrupted by your fan club," I looked behind me and there were 5 more girls sitting on the bleachers. All were gazing at Kenshin with dazed expressions. I glanced back at Kenshin. He looked like he had just swallowed some milk that was past the expiration date. His face visibly paled and his lips fought not to frown. He raised his hand in a small salute to the girls. They dissolved in giggles and all but fell over themselves to get a better look at him. And was it just me, or had another 5 girls shown up to gaze at the new boy wonder? I tried not to laugh and was barely successful.

"Laugh if you want. I don't think it's funny," Kenshin said, drawing my attention back to him. His normally good-looking face was set in a deep grimace.

"Oh please, how is this not funny? You have a harem of idiot girls dying to talk to you and yet you look tortured. If I had known this was all it took to annoy you I'd have given them Sano's address. Then you'd have a harem of idiot _stalker_ girls," I smiled brightly.

"What is with you, Brat? I've known you for 24 hours and still you insist on insulting me." His gaze shifted from the girls to my face. "You know, I'm usually very good with females, but you're different." It almost made me fidget. The hell did that mean anyway? What, because I didn't drool over him like everyone else I was "different"?

"You're frowning at me," He said. I hadn't even noticed I was frowning.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't understand you any better than you understand me," He smiled at me and shrugged. It was as if he thought it was a silly observation. _Condescending jackass_. Immediately, I got angry. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ Rationally, I knew he probably meant nothing by it, but there was just something about Kenshin that made me so mad; made the simplest things tick me off.

With annoyance coursing thickly through my veins, I couldn't stop myself from saying what had been on my mind all day. So, against my better judgment, I squared my shoulders and faced him straight on. "I must say, there is one thing I do understand about you."

"What's that?" His eyes smiled at me again. But for reasons I couldn't understand, it made me uncomfortable and angrier…

I looked at Kenshin for a long moment; until the smile died in his eyes and turned to confusion.

"I understand that all guys are the same, even you. Don't think I didn't hear what you said, 'I'm usually very good with females'" I gathered my anger around me and stepped closer to Kenshin, putting my face mere inches away from his, "That comment tells me that even though you may not like your little fan club, you have indulged in it… Break any hearts lately?"

I waited for him to deny it, but instead he just stood there with guilt plainly painted on his face. For some strange reason, I had hoped that he would say I was wrong; prove to me that all men weren't the same. I wanted him to prove that they weren't all out there to hurt every girl they thought they could benefit from: girls who trusted easily, girls who gave unconditionally, girls willing to bend over backward just for them... girls like me; or at least the girl I used to be. Kenshin, however, did the opposite. He confirmed it. Confirmed everything I had ever known: There's no man worth trusting; not it you want to keep yourself intact.

"Asshole." I spat out and quickly pushed past him, not bothering to see his reaction. I was not about to let some jackass play with me… not again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews!! I'm so glad everyone's liking it so far. :)

Disclaimer: Wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned RK….

* * *

**Awkward. Very very awkward was how the rest of that day had passed. In fact, that's how the entire week had passed. At this point, I was contemplating how I was going to survive a full school year of Himura Kenshin.**

Ever since that day on the field, he hadn't said more than a handful of words to me and by God I actually felt… well… guilty! All these remorseful thoughts kept pooling in my brain and sloshing around until I felt dizzy. 'Maybe I assumed too much? It was none of my business. I shouldn't have judged him. He probably thinks I'm even _more_ of a brat now.' Plus, it didn't help that the entire school was whispering about me. I used to blend in with the walls but now everywhere I went people called me "The Bitch." Apparently hating Kenshin was a blasphemy of the worst kind. Even Misao berated me (no less than half an hour after I left Kenshin standing by the field). She went on and on, asking me why I hated him. She didn't think "his overall existence" counted as a valid excuse.

I sighed softly and sank down into the couch with my notepad gripped to my chest. The teacher had assigned us a starter essay. We had to interview our partners and then, using that information, implant them into a story. According to the teacher, the key was to make sure the character stayed true to the real life person and his/her past experiences. It was supposed to help break the ice between each set of partners in the class. When I heard the assignment I nearly gagged. The last thing I wanted to do was break the ice with Kenshin. I liked the ice. It kept a firm wall between the two of us which, I was pretty sure, was the only thing stopping me from throttling him in the first place. Plus, this assignment required–dare I say it—time and effort thinking about Kenshin and talking to Kenshin. I'd have to ask him questions, imagine him in different situations, think about what he would do, think about what he would say… but all I could see was the way his eyes had smiled at me before they darkened to confusion, then finally to guilt and sadness. _Shit, I really had had no right to judge him, did I?_

I closed my eyes and groaned. This assignment sucked soooo hard.

"It's not like he's going to chop you into itty bitty Kaoru pieces and eat you," I heard Megumi say dryly. I popped open an eye and watched her plop onto the opposite couch from me, lemonade in one hand, a magazine in the other.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice thick with annoyance.

"To watch this little awkward-fest go down. Don't think I haven't noticed how grossly inept you've been acting around him. When he said he wanted to come over and talk about your English assignment you looked like our dog Millie had died all over again."

"At least I don't coo over him like you and the rest of the school."

"Oh, please. Why would I want Kenshin when I can have Jason?"

"Because at least Kenshin has higher brain function. Jason's blood obviously goes in one direction, and let's face it, it's no where near his head."

"Look, I didn't come here to sit and be insulted. I came to laugh at your pain talking to red-head boy. SO, when he gets here, I'll be back. Till then, I'm going to talk to someone who doesn't ruin my Saturday mornings," Megumi stood and left just as soon as she had come. I fought the urge to call her back. Even if all she wanted to do was make the situation more uncomfortable, at least there would have been someone else in the room.

I stood up, stretched my arms above my head, and did what I always did when stressed: I practiced Kendo. I relaxed into my starting position and slowly began running through my training. I stayed basic because I couldn't exactly do much while in our living room, even if it was decent sized. I started to feel myself loosen with every fluid movement. Gradually my eyes closed and I simply moved by sensing the room and the things in it. I knew the living room by heart so I could see where everything was in my minds eye. I was about to go into a crouched position when I felt the energy in the room change. I smiled; Sano was here.

Sano came at me from my right and I brought a hand up to block. As I blocked I aimed a kick at his midsection. He stepped back, easily dodging my kick. I could practically see the smirk on his face. With a growl, I lashed out with a series of kicks, which he avoided. I brought my fist up for a face shot. He grabbed my arm and used my momentum to pull me for ward. I ducked down and headbutted him. He let out a soft 'oof' and then chuckled.

"Learned a new trick, eh?"

"One day, I'm going to beat you, Sano," I smiled, opening my eyes and fixing my skewed glasses.

"No way. You may be able to hand me my ass in kendo, but when it comes to hand to hand combat I'm still the sensei and you're still the grasshopper," He rolled a toothpick between his lips and smiled down at me. I flipped him the middle finger and plopped down on the couch.

He glanced around the room. "So, where's my supplier? Any new shipments?"

"Mom's in the kitchen and yes there are more cookies," I laughed.

"Why are you wearing that? It's a Saturday," Sano motioned at my outfit. I looked down at my jeans and large black shirt. Sano knew me too well. I was wearing what I always wore to school. When I was at home I wore whatever was comfy, but with Kenshin coming over… I bit my lip to stop my blush.

Before I could think of anything to say Sano called out, "Bout damn time!" I looked up and there was Kenshin in the doorway. He was in sweat pants and a t-shirt. His hair was up in its ponytail and he was panting slightly.

"Did… did you run here?" I asked incredulously.

"Kenshin's a free spirit," Sano muttered with a small smile on his face. Kenshin shrugged. I looked back and forth from one to the other. It was like they were on some special wavelength that I couldn't tune into. "Anyway, I'm gonna grab some cookies and check up on Fox. She's in her room right?"

"Like I'd know," I snorted.

"Play nicely" Sano said before ambling out of the room, leaving Kenshin and me alone. I stared at him, unsure of what to say. When I realized I was staring I looked away, but then I thought I must look like a weirdo staring at the coffee table. Then I couldn't decide where to look.

"You look frustrated," Kenshin commented, drawing my eyes back to him. His eyes were doing that smiling thing they always did. I coughed in response. Kenshin walked forward and sat in the chair Megumi had been sitting in earlier. He pulled a backpack off of his back that I hadn't noticed was there and took out a notepad and a pen. "Ready for your interview?"

"Not really, but that's besides the point. Let's do this," I picked up my pen and flipped open my note pad. He motioned for me to go first but I shook my head and offered that he go instead. The last thing I wanted to admit was that I hadn't though of anything to ask him. The teacher wanted the interview to be typed and handed in with the paper. It was going to be graded as well. He had said to gear the questions towards things that I believed would influence Kenshin as a character in my specific storyline, but seeing as I hadn't thought of a storyline…

"How old are you?" He asked. Starting with the basics, I guessed.

"I turned 17 last month."

"Isn't that young for a senior?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I could feel bumps rising on my arm. Kenshin shrugged. "I skipped a grade, ok. I have a brain."

"I didn't say you didn't." Kenshin smiled and shrugged again. I ground my teeth.

"Why do you do that? That little shrug thing?" I said before I could stop myself.

"What shrug thing?"

"The one you just did! I've known you for all of one week and it's already driving me insane! It's like you're secretly laughing at me or something."

"It seems all I have to do is breathe and you're upset," Kenshin said, but he didn't seem angry or annoyed. Instead, he appeared to be weirdly thoughtful. It made me want to scream! _What is with this guy?_! I bit my cheek to keep myself from yelling. I was being irrational and I knew it, but I couldn't help but be annoyed. I took a deep breath, aware of his eyes watching me, and motioned for him to continue with the interview. I could tell he was holding back a chuckle. _Damn Bastard._

After that, the interview proceeded without much of a hitch. Some questions took me by surprise and some questions just annoyed me. There even were a few questions I had to restrain myself from flat out refusing to answer.

"What do you want to do after you graduate?" He asked, his eyes concentrating on his pad of paper. I sat quietly for a moment, deciding whether or not I really wanted to tell him. It was questions like this that made me think he was just trying to be nosy rather than gathering info for the story. Either way, there was no way in hell I was going to tell him that I wanted to teach kids. After all, he might think differently of me.

"I don't know yet," I muttered. He gave me that look again, the smiling eyes look, the one that implied that he could see through what I'd said just as easily as he could see through a crystal glass. I wanted to growl in annoyance. Was he mocking me? Or was he just him being him?

"So I noticed that you don't take kindly to men. May I ask why?" He said, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"Correction: I don't take kindly to highschool boys. They're inferior in intelligence, mentality, and maturity," I smiled sweetly.

"All of them?" He challenged.

"All of them." I said firmly, leaning forward in my seat.

"What about me?" He asked lightly.

I should have said 'Yes!' without any hesitation, but for whatever reason I couldn't say anything.

"What? I'm worse than all of them, perhaps?" He smiled crookedly. I opened and closed my mouth but couldn't think of what to say. His smile slipped and I was on the verge of answering—with complete honesty—that he wasn't like them. He was different. He was infuriating, annoying, shockingly good looking, and wary of hoards of women throwing themselves at him. I may not have known him well, but after this past week I knew enough to realize that he wasn't anything like them. Not at all. I had been so wrong about him. I should have known by the look in his eyes that he had changed a long time ago; like me. Of all people, _I_ should have understood.

I finally decided that I would swallow my pride and apologize when the Megumi's crisp voice broke the silence.

"You started without me!" She protested from the stairs. I blushed and quickly looked down at my pad of paper. I started scribbling things down that made no sense, just so I looked busy. "That rooster wouldn't let me down. Said I'd disrupt your assignment," Megumi sauntered over to the couch and sat next to Kenshin with less than an inch between the two. Kenshin's face was unreadable; perfectly blank. I tried to keep my eyes glued to my notepad.

"Fox, you're one sneaking woman; telling me you're going to the bathroom and then not coming back."

"Rooster, you are one idiotic man. A two year old could do the very same with a lesser excuse," Megumi kept her gaze focused on Kenshin and intertwined his arm with hers. I quietly excused myself to get some water and went to the kitchen where I wouldn't have to watch the show. However, even though I didn't want to see it, didn't mean I didn't want to hear it. I told myself I wasn't being illogical as I pressed my body to the door in order to better hear what was going on.

"Kenny, Koaru and I were actually going to the mall tomorrow to look at dresses. She's helping me pick something out for the fall dance. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. We need a man's opinion."

"But the dance isn't for another month and a half. Shouldn't you wait until it's closer?" I could hear the confusion in Kenshin's voice. I laughed quietly. Men never seemed to understand that the earlier you got the dress the less likely it was going to be copied. Megumi told him as much. Kenshin tried to make up a sheepish excuse not to go. I said a small prayer to God that Megumi would just let it go. There was no way I was going shopping with _him_. The room was quiet for a moment. I guessed Megumi was probably pouting by now. My hopes lifted, if Kenshin could just resist this one hurdle…

"We'll come. It'll be fun," Sano's voice said jovially. My jaw dropped. I totally forgot he was even in the room with them.

"I didn't invite you Rooster," Megumi said icily.

"I don't think I can go anyway," Kenshin said politely hedging his way out of the situation.

"Kenshin, lately haven't you been saying that you needed to go to the mall?" Sano said. I waited a few seconds, ears glued to the door. Finally, after a few moments of silence, I heard Kenshin murmur a faint 'sure.'

"NO!" I yelled bursting into the room, "I'm not going if he's going!" I pointed accusingly at Kenshin.

"Yes you are," Megumi said, not at all startled by my sudden reappearance.

"No, I am not."

"It'll be fun Jou-chan," Sano said.

"It'll be interesting, no doubt," Kenshin pitched in although I could tell he looked weary of the whole thing.

"Noooooo way, no motherfu—"

"Watch what you're about to say Kamiya Kaoru!" My mouth immediately snapped shut. I looked behind me and saw my mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed.

"Sorry," I said lamely.

"Now Kaoru, this seems like a great idea. The four of you should go have fun! You need to get out more, do things, this is the best way,"

"Mom!" I said outraged.

"It would be far better than you clinging to the wall listening in on conversations."

"You saw that?" I turned scarlet.

"I was standing five feet away from you in the kitchen, honey," She said gently, "Now everyone shoo so they can finish their assignment." And with that, my mom disappeared back into the kitchen.

"My favorite Kamiya," Sano said, one hand over his heart as he followed her into the kitchen, no doubt to steal more cookies.

"See you tomorrow, Ken," Megumi smiled and left the room. Soon it was just him and me. I fought not to retreat back into the kitchen and slowly walked to the couch. With a little cough, I lowered myself onto the soft cushions. The atmosphere felt worse than when we had first started the interview.

"So…" I said quietly.

"So when did you move here?" Kenshin asked, not missing a beat. By simply continuing where we had left out, he took the awkwardness out of the moment.

I hesitated before answering, "A little over two years ago."

"Why?"

"Life changed," I said vaguely. Kenshin nodded but it didn't seem as if he believed me. Before he could ask anything else I asked, "What about you?"

"Same," He said with a smile.

After a few more questions Kenshin let me have my turn. Because I still couldn't think of anything, I used a majority of the questions he had used on me. I think he noticed because his smile widened after a while. I refrained from sneering at him, but just barely. It took an hour and a half, all in all. I was more than ready to finish. At the end of his final answer I jumped up from my seat and basically shoved him out of the front door. I stopped short of closing the door in his face. Instead, I stood on our front door step, hands shoved in my pockets. He muttered a friendly goodbye and, in an attempt to be friendly, I awkwardly waved. I tried to appear as nonchalant as he seemed. I wasn't too sure, but I didn't think I was a good job. I could practically feel the strain of smiling in every muscle of my body. Finally, after a moment of odd silence, he took off jogging down the street.

It wasn't until he was halfway around the block that I was able to breath easily. My smile dropped, shoulders relaxed, and my body slumped against the doorjamb. Looking skyward, I let out a long sighed, what was going on with me?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry for the HUGE delay! I was kinda upset by the lack of responses to the last chapter, and then I got caught up in a lot of work le sigh. However, I'm back! Yay!! Umm... this chap is kinda long (but enjoyable!), so I broke it up into mini-parts. You get more insight into Kaoru and what she was like before, and a hint on Megumi's past too! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to Review! Bye!

**Since I was 8 years old, there was only one place in the world that made me feel like a princess. Cheesy, I know, but it was true. I couldn't help it that I was totally in awe of the mall. Where else could you blend in with a crowd? Flowing through stores like blood through veins, admiring everything you could possibly ever want? Not to mention, it was like a big game of dress up all under one roof. When either Megumi or I was having a bad day, we'd go to the mall. We'd try on all sorts of outfits, pretending we were different people with different lives. It was an escape from a reality that had been harsh on the both of us…**

I snapped my phone shut and resisted the urge to throw it. I had called her twice yesterday, three times today, and I even texted her a few times in between. Misao was either ignoring me or too wrapped up in her new boy toy to spare a moment for her best friend. Both possibilities hurt and left me blinking back the stinging in my eyes. I shook my head, refusing to let go, and after a few moments I was able to control myself. With or without Misao, I still had to survive this stupid trip to the mall. I took a deep breath, pushed my glasses higher up on my nose, and left my room. Halfway down the steps I could hear Megumi following behind me, talking loudly on the phone.

"No Jason, I will not tell you what mall I'm going to," Megumi paused, listening to whatever Jason had said in response. "It's not that I don't want you to come, it's just that the dress should be a surprise!"

I rolled my eyes, "Are we buying a wedding gown?"

"Shut up!" Megumi growled at me, then purred on the phone, "No Jason, not you."

I walked into the kitchen, not wanting to hear any more of Megumi's conversation. My father was sitting down at the breakfast table, coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"Where's mom?" I asked grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table.

"She went to the supermarket. Apparently, Sanosuke is eating us out of house and home, as usual," My father barely let his annoyance show. We all knew that he didn't particularly like Sano, but there was no one else my dad trusted to protect Megumi and me. That, I knew for a fact.

My father interrupted my thoughts by saying, "She wanted me to tell you something before you left." I felt startled as he put the newspaper down and looked at me dead on. Megumi came in the room, no longer on the phone, and sat next to me.

"What's going on? Dad's not reading the paper," Meg grabbed the apple from my hand and bit into it. I gave her a side glare.

"I was just about to tell your sister that she is going to the dance."

"I'm what?" I asked surprised, feeling an incredulous laugh bubble up my throat. You had got to be kidding me. "The point of this little outing was to get Megumi a dress, not me."

"Your mother thought it would be a good way to get you social again; making friends. Kaoru it's your last year in highschool. You should be making memories, or at least talking to more people than just Megumi, Sano, and Misao."

"I talk to more than just them! I talk to—" I hesitated as Kenshin came to mind, "people. Plenty of people!" I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Megumi talk some sense into her, will you?" My father asked, picking up the newspaper and disappearing behind it again.

"Me? She's your accident. Oh wait, I mean 'little miracle'" She said, earning her a smack upside the head. "You did not just hit me," Megumi turned and glared at me.

"Not my fault your big head collided with my hand," I spat back.

"Girls!" Dad yelled from behind the paper, "Megumi, you will help Kaoru find a dress for the dance. Kaoru, you will happily and graciously attend the dance, and the both of you will stop behaving like 5 year old boys!"

"I'm not the one who's dressed like I have a Y chromosome," Megumi snorted.

"Megumi…" Dad muttered, giving us a warning glance over the top of the paper.

"Am I lying? She's wearing a large blue t-shirt and cut off jeans!" Meg jabbed at finger at me, outrage laced through each word.

"Better cut off jeans than skinny jeans that make my ass look huge!" I challenged. Megumi gasped and began yelling snide remarks about my ass being flabby. My face flushed red and my temper spiked. Soon we were both standing, screaming profanities at each other. Dad retreated further into the sports section. It wasn't until I was struck in the face, mid-sentence, by a muffin, that the room fell silent. My face scrunched in confusion and Meg started laughing hysterically. She collapsed back in her chair and cracked up until there were tears in her eyes. I couldn't help it; I started to laugh as well.

"Now that that's over, can we get out of here?" Sano said from where he leaned against the kitchen counter, eating one of mom's homemade muffins. Kenshin stood next to him, eyes wide. Probably still in shock from the intense argument he had witnessed, not to mention its swift conclusion.

"Throw a muffin at me again and I'll kill you," I said to Sano, still half laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, get your flabby ass out to the car," Sano said, shoving a cranberry muffin in his pocket and leading the way out of the kitchen. I tried to get him in the back of the head with a blueberry but he swiftly caught it and handed it to Kenshin, who was now laughing. We told Dad goodbye. He waved slightly, no longer paying attention to us.

**Welcome to the mall**

The drive went by really quickly, considering the fact that we went to a mall an hour away in the adjoining town… Megumi didn't want to risk bumping into her precious Jason. But despite that, the drive was perfect, and dare I say, almost fun! We spent the whole time joking and laughing, and against my better judgment, my hopes started lifting. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad. Maybe I'd actually enjoy this trip to the mall? Hah. Right.

"So where do you ladies want to go first?' Sano asked after parking in the vast parking lot. It took us 20 minutes before we could find a spot and when we finally had, it ended up being horrendously far from the front entrance of the mall.

"We always start with the small stores before hitting up the department stores. The smaller the store, the less likely someone will buy the same dress as me." Megumi explained, slipping a stylish pair of Chanel sunglasses on. She gracefully slid out of Sano's front passenger seat. Sano, Kenshin, and I hopped out. All four of us started the mini-trek to the Mall entrance.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I think I'm gonna deviate from your chick fest," Sano yawned as if the idea of staying with us would be tiring. He squinted up at the bright sun and scratched his spikey hair.

"Says the Rooster who insisted on tagging along. What about you Kenny? Going to come with us, or stay with the Broom-head?" Megumi locked her arm with Kenshin's. I glanced at Sano; he seemed like he was barely paying attention, but the twitch in his arm said differently.

"I think I'll have to stay with Sano. We have a few things to pick up as well," Kenshin replied, "Although, I do want to ask something before we part ways."

"What do you want to know?" Megumi leaned into him even more. This time I was the one pretending not to pay attention.

"Why shop with Kaoru?" He asked simply.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with shopping with me?" I whirled around, planting my hands on my hips.

"You just don't seem like the shopping type, Brat," Kenshin smiled and shrugged.

"Who do you think you—" I began but Megumi promptly cut me off, stepping between Kenshin and me.

"Kaoru, although she tries to hide it, has better fashion sense than anyone else I know, besides me. I hate saying it, mostly because I can't stand her, but it's the truth. Now, I have to be back home at a certain time to meet Jason for dinner, SO can we please get going?" Meg smiled sweetly before dramatically spinning around and briskly walked to the entrance of the mall, leaving the three of us standing in the heat, staring after her.

"Damn, Fox!" Sano laughed after a few moments and followed her inside. I rolled my eyes but trailed after him, ignoring Kenshin who was keeping pace beside me.

**Shopping and reflecting**

For a majority of the trip, I waited. I waited for the other shoe to drop. I waited for that moment where a chord would be struck, or a nerve would be hit, and Megumi and me would jump back to our respective sides of the line. But it didn't happen. Every minute we spent with each other was like another step closer to what we had 2 years ago… before we moved… before I changed. We used to be inseparable, as close as sisters could get. We were each other's best friends. We'd been growing further and further apart in the past few years, but it wasn't until now that I realized that I had missed her… a lot.

"I don't understand why you're frowning. We're looking at makeup; the makeup that you are going to do for me. You were always better at creating smoky eyes than I was," Megumi commented as she inspected a MAC compact that held several shades of bronze eye shadow.

"Whatever, you know you're better than me. I haven't put on makeup in 2 years. I probably suck at it now," I pushed my glasses higher up on my nose.

"Think of it like riding a bike," Megumi said, "Now what are we doing again?"

"We're going to get this shade of gold," I gestured to a single eye shadow compact, "And then were going to blend black into the corners of your eyes right here," I turned Meg toward the mirror and explained the process while pointing to the various sections of her eye lids. While I was explaining, I couldn't help but look at the two of us in the mirror; Meg in her skinny jeans and breezy white top, her sunglasses perched on top of her head, and then there was me in my loose cut off jeans and washed out t-shirt. I blushed with embarrassment. This is what I've become; on purpose, no less.

"Earth to Kaoru," Megumi muttered, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. I was just… imagining how you'd look. It's going to turn out perfectly," I smiled weakly.

"Of course it will," Megumi replied before walked to the cashier to pay for the makeup, leaving me behind to stare in the mirror some more...

**Boys and the mall don't mix**

"Neither of them are picking up," Sano grumbled from where he slouched in a bench by the entrance of the department store. He snapped his phone closed and shoved it in his pocket. We had managed to get everything we wanted within the first hours. We'd already put our packages in the car AND lapped the entirety of the mall, twice.

"They should be here by now. We might as well go looking for them," I shrugged.

"Women. We should have never set them free in there. We've been here for four hours. I thought Fox wanted to leave early," Sano closed his eyes and sank into a deeper slouch.

"I bet Brat's dying by now," I felt the corner of my mouth kick up in a half smile as I imagined her snapping insults at Megumi; saying things like, 'If you wear something that low cut Jason's head will explode.'

"What are you smiling about?" Sano asked with one eye open.

"I just can't see her being cooperative with Megumi. She doesn't seem like the shopping type," I shrugged again, still smiling. There was something about her that always had me doing that. My smile widened, and I had to fight off a chuckle.

Sano sighed and sat up slightly as if he had something of extreme importance to say, "Look, Kaoru is hard to put in a type. She's pretty much a type of her own. Last time I dragged her to the mall to help buy a new t.v., she stood in front of Aldo for 10 minutes mesmerized by some piece of plastic that someone put a heel on." Sano leaned back again as if he had just explained the world to me. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. Now I was even more befuddled. Kaoru enamored by a shoe? I just couldn't see it, but as Sano had said, she was a type of her own; bold and angry one minute, red-faced and nervous the next. She really was one of a kind.

"Let's go find them," I suggested, suddenly anxious to see Kaoru. I quickly started walking toward the department entrance. Sano grumbled along behind me, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

**The things you learn when eavesdropping...**

We walked around for half an hour, searching each section of the gigantic department store. We were close to giving up when we realized we hadn't checked the shoe department yet.

"If they're not there, we're leaving them behind," Sano amended. I quietly laughed knowing Sano would do no such thing. Just then we spotted the two of them at the other side of the shoe section, standing with their backs towards us. They were looking in a mirror and pointing at their feet.

"Oi! Jou-chan!" Sano yelled. Several ladies turned to look at us with annoyance but neither Kamiya seemed to have noticed.

"Come on, let's go get them."

I led the way, slowly moving passed several women all fawning over various styles of shoes. Some girls looked up at me and smiled. I made sure to keep my eyes forward. Soon we were in hearing distance of the girls.

"No Megumi, this pair isn't right for the dress at all. It's too flashy, too club," Kaoru half turned and stared at the reflection of her feet which now I could see were in a pair of stilettos with ribbons lacing up her calf. Her toes were a rose pink. I stopped walking and watched with amazement. Kaoru, cut-off jeans and a t-shirt Kaoru, tom-boy Kaoru, I hate men Kaoru, had pink toes! Not to mention, she had small delicate feet that were strapped into the most ridiculously attractive shoes. I barely spared Sano a glance as he stopped next to me.

"What about the pair I'm wearing? I love these," Megumi turned her foot from side to side, examining the black pumps she wore.

"Those are called hooker shoes. Cute hooker shoes, but hooker shoes non-the-less," Megumi sighed sadly, clearly upset that Kaoru didn't give the shoes the thumbs up.

"Oh my God! I have an idea!" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed. Sano took a seat, seemingly unfazed by this new development. Apparently, I was the only one who had never seen Kaoru act so... well, girly! This was so far out of the realm of the Brat that I knew, I had to inch closer.

"There were some gorgeous Charles David satin pumps on the other side of the shoe section. At first I didn't think about it because it didn't really fit the look we were going for, but if we change your look to classic Hollywood…"

"Kaoru, you're a genius!" Megumi gasped, her eyes wide. Kaoru was practically hopping up and down in excitement.

"I think I'm in an alternate universe," I muttered, shaking my head lightly.

"Your dress is perfect for classic Hollywood, all we need is to accessorize it correctly. We do your hair in a slick pony tail, minimal make up, heavy on the top eye liner and mascara to give you cat eyes. Oh! And red lipstick! You already have the perfect jewelry at home too," Kaoru was beaming. She looked like she was going to burst. I couldn't help but smile.

"Kaoru, it still amazes me that you choose to wear cut off jeans and shitty t-shirts. Not to mention that dress you just bought for the dance," Megumi made a gagging motion.

"Whatever. You know this whole fashion thing isn't me," Kaoru looked like she was about to turn but Megumi grabbed her arm suddenly. The atmosphere changed; I fought the urge to move even closer.

"The Kaoru I knew two years ago—" Megumi started to say but Kaoru pulled her arm away viciously as if she'd just been burned.

"I'll go get the Charles David shoes," Kaoru said.

"Kao-chan…" Megumi pleaded but Kaoru had already turned away. It took her a few moments before she realized I was standing there. Sano was still sitting in a chair a few feet away from me. He seemed moments away from nodding off.

"How long have you been there?" Kaoru asked tightly. I stood there unable to say anything. Then, as if he hadn't just been seconds from sleep, Sano said, "Long enough to take a nap while waiting. Jou-chan, if we don't leave soon I'm going to die. My lungs were poisoned on the walk through the perfume section." Kaoru smiled, but it was transparent. She muttered something about getting a shoe for Megumi and walked off. I glanced at Sano, but he shrugged, clearly not willing to offer any input. I turned and followed Kaoru. She was walking quickly, easily weaving through the crowd. Though I was concerned for her, I couldn't help but notice the natural way she walked in the heels, making her hips sway. I clenched my fists and tried to ignore the graceful way she moved.

"Why are you following me?" She spun around suddenly, arms crossed.

"Just making sure you're ok. It seemed like the two of you were having an intense moment, that's all."

"Yeah, well me and Megumi can only play nice for a limited amount of time," Kaoru began walking again. I kept pace with her and soon realized that she was an inch or two taller than me in the heels.

"You're staring at me and it's creepy," Kaoru said. I could see a blush burning on her cheeks.

"You're just a lot different than I expected you to be, Brat. You keep surprising me," It might have been my imagination but the red stain on her cheeks seemed to deepen. She stopped walking and it took me a few steps to realize. She picked up a black satin shoe and began walking back to where we had come from. This time she wove through the crowd so quickly I could barely keep up. How did women move through such a dense space with so much ease?

By the time I made it back, Kaoru had taken off the heels and was putting her sneakers back on. Sano was in the chair next to her, completely passed out.

"I'm going to go return this makeup, we don't need it anymore," Kaoru eyes flashed at me with barely suppressed anger, a clear sign she didn't want an escort. I raised my hands in surrender and watched her stalk off deeper into the store. From behind me I could hear Megumi's heavy sigh. I turned and watched as she sat in a chair a few feet away from Sano's sleeping form. I walked to the chair next to her and sat. It was the first time I had been alone with Megumi and it felt awkward. I'd been meaning to get her alone, but it seemed like there was always something getting in the way. It probably wasn't the best time to talk, considering the fact that she had just had a fight with her sister and Sano was a handful of feet away.

"This probably isn't the best time," Megumi said flatly, speaking my thoughts back to me.

"We should talk eventually, though. Don't you think?" I asked lightly, trying not to press the subject.

"We don't need to talk." Megumi said bluntly. After a beat of silence she began to speak again. "I was so hurt when Kaoru pulled away from me. I should have known it was coming. When I mentioned her past…" I sat up straighter, eager to hear, but she didn't finish the thought. Another beat of silence passed. "Anyway, the point is that I understand why she pulled away. So I think that's what I'm going to do too. I hope that you understand." Megumi laughed, but it wasn't happy. "We're both haunted, me and her. Judging from what I saw and heard about you, I suppose you're a little haunted too. So I think I'd prefer the past in the past. Ok Kenshin?" I nodded slowly, not sure how to respond. It seemed that the Megumi I had seen years ago was not the same one sitting next to me. This new fact, however, made me more interested in talking to her. Not only did I needed her to understand what was really going on the day she met me. But even more than ever, I wanted to know why she was there. What was she doing being around such disreputable people?

"Just tell me that Hiko's not coming here," She said suddenly. Her voice wavered slightly.

I hesitated but finally said, "He's not coming." She let out a low sigh of relief before standing.

"I am surprised you remembered his name. It was a while ago," I commented, facing forward in my seat. I watched Sano's mouth drop open and omit a loud snore. The women near him shrank back.

She shrugged, "Kaoru will be back soon, but… I just want to tell you _thank you_. When I first saw you I panicked. I didn't know if you were going to tell anyone, but I know now that you won't. You're a _good_ person," She stressed the word good as if trying to convince herself of it.

"Excuse me Miss, here's the Charles David in the size you wanted," a store clerk appeared with a shoebox.

"Thank you," Megumi smiled vaguely and quickly put the shoes on, "Perfect."

"Oi, Fox," Sano walked over, clearly no longer sleeping, "Jou-chan texted me. She's out by the car. I'm gonna catch up with her. I'm done with this mall shit," Sano said gruffly.

"We're coming too, just let me buy this," Megumi picked up several bags from the floor that I hadn't noticed before and shoved them in my arms. I felt Sano snickering beside me. He stopped abruptly when Megumi shoved even more bags at him. Meg did that magical crowd weaving thing and was back in 10 minutes, ready to go. We walked out of the shoe section and Megumi went to turn left while Sano and I turned right.

"Where are you going? We need to be heading North. That's the best way out," I explained to Megumi,

"We can't. It's under construction. They're trying to fix something," She said, sounding exasperated. Sano glanced at me with a look that clearly said "Just agree with the woman and get me the hell out of here." So, with no arguments, we followed Megumi in the opposite direction.

The ride home was long and mostly silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't you just hate those days when nothing seems to focus correctly? At first, I thought I was the only one walking around in a clouded daze; trying so hard to concentrate on one thing that instead **_**everything**_** slipped away from me. But then I realized that I, in fact, was not alone… I had company.**

I groaned and slumped further back in my desk chair. My blank computer stared at me, waiting patiently for me to write something brilliant. Hell, it was waiting for me to write something at all. It was Monday afternoon and I could feel the time ticking away like each second was a finger poking me in the side. I had so much homework to do, not to mention the stupid story that I had to write about Kenshin and then give him to review. The actual paper, with revisions, had to be turned in on Wednesday, _woo hoo_.

I took off my glasses and rubbed at my eyes, somehow hoping it would cause some stuff to rattle in my brain and let loose a plot. Instead, it caused an eyelash to get in my left eye. With a soft curse, I got up and hurried to the bathroom. I quickly removed the eyelash with the aid of the mirror and then bent over the faucet to splash some cold water on my face. Once I was finished, I looked up at my reflection and all the thoughts I had from yesterday at the mall came rushing back. _Boring and lifeless; that's what you've become. _I squeezed my eyes tight, remembering that I was better now. More in control, braver, smarter… then why did I feel so useless and dumb? I had facts upon facts about Kenshin's life. I knew his favorite color, his height, his age (He was 19. He had taken a year off of school), his birthday. I knew that his parents died in a car accident when he was young. I knew his uncle, Hiko, raised him. I knew he had (supposedly) been nationally ranked in Kendo a few years ago. The list continued. Still, even with the plethora of information I had at my disposal, I couldn't think of a friggin plot line. I didn't have a clue what to do with Kenshin. I thought of his face as he looked at me standing next to Megumi, my feet strapped into 4 inch heels. How long had he been watching? Had he seen me giggling like an idiot? Chattering away like the old Kaoru used to? I sighed and turned away from my reflection.

I slowly walked back to my room, hoping inspiration would hit me, when I noticed that my bedroom door was open. I was trying to remember whether I had closed it or not when I heard a crunching sound coming from within. I rolled my eyes.

"Get crumbs on my bed and you're a dead man, Sagara," I said swiftly as I walked past Sano's reclining form on my unmade bed. It was almost funny seeing his lean, muscular figure on my new lilac sheets.

Sano smirked, "Good to see you too, Jou-chan," He said in between chips.

I eyed the pile of food laying next to him, "You know we're not a supermarket, right?"

"I didn't come here for food. That was just a bonus," Sano stifled a yawn.

"Then what did you come for?" I asked dryly.

"Cool your jets. Kenshin asked me to drop this off for you. He would have brought it himself, but he said he had a lot of work to do," Sano sat up and tossed a folder at me. I caught it easily and opened it up to find a 10 page, single spaced story. My pride was the only thing that kept my mouth from dropping.

"He said you needed to give him your story." I refused to look Sano in the eye. Instead I kept my eyes glued to Kenshin's story. Just from reading the first few lines I could tell he'd put time into it. His writing was remarkable… _Fuck!_

"You don't have shit, do you?" Sano smiled at me.

I resisted the urge to throw a pen at his head. Instead, I sighed in defeat and put on my previously discarded glasses, "I would gladly give you my story, if I had anything to write about. You know Kenshin better than me, give me a good plot line."

"I'd help but I wouldn't want to I do your homework for you." He said, clearly amused. I glared at him until he raised his hands in surrender.

He popped another chip in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Finally, he suggested that I put Kenshin in a world populated with zombies and have him kill them all with an ancient, magical sword. While I had no problem picturing the cocky jackass with a sword, I decided that I didn't want to fail the class. Annoyed, I turned back to my computer. A minute later I heard Sano shift off of my bed. I turned to say bye, assuming he was leaving, but was surprised to see him gazing out of my window. The light outside was waning and the set of Sano's lips were grim and almost foreign to me. It was rare that he looked so upset.

"Before you moved here, was Fox different?" Sano asked. His question was so far from anything I was thinking that I sat there in a daze for a moment or two. We never talked about the past. Never. For one, he knew that I shied away from the subject like it was the plague. Not to mention he wasn't too keen on sharing his past with me either. All I knew was that he used to be a street fighter and it put him in a very bad place with a lot of bad people. Three years ago he decided to clean himself up. Said he'd decided not to risk death at a young age.

I thought about not answering, knowing that he wouldn't press me if I opted to stay quiet, but since the question wasn't about me directly, I answered, "She was basically the same. She wasn't at home as much and she was secretive about a few things. I was so crazy back then that I didn't particularly pay attention to what she did," I thought back and could clearly remembering all the nights she'd snuck in the house and I had had to cover for her. Not to mention the nights when she didn't come back home at all. We'd had a partnership that worked well. During the weekends she took care of me, making sure I wasn't too much of a mess when I got home. During the week she'd sneak off most nights and I'd keep our parents occupied. They never noticed anything during the week because they were so caught up in whatever they were doing. It was during the weekends when they paid attention to us. I mean, let's face it, you didn't exactly expect your kids to run around on a Wednesday night. So back then, I always seemed to get all the flack. Megumi was the perfect sister, and I was the rebel. I felt a little resentment curl up in my throat, but I pushed it down. It didn't matter now.

Sano was quiet long enough that I wasn't sure if he was done talking. I was about to turn back to my paper when he asked, "Did she know Kenshin before you moved here?"

I was so startled by the question that I answered automatically, "No; I don't think so."

Sano finally shifted to look at me, "She knew Hiko. Yesterday, she asked Kenshin if Hiko was going to come here," His eyes were dark and unreadable. I knew my eyes were the opposite, wide with confusion. I had no idea where all this was coming from.

"So what? I know about Hiko. Kenshin told me he was going to move here in a few months when everything back home was settled."

"Kenshin told Megumi that Hiko wasn't coming; which means he lied to you…" Sano hesitated, "and me."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know Kenshin well enough to say anything. I knew that I did not like being lied to, but was it any of my business whether his uncle was going to move here or not? I thought back to all the different facts I knew about Kenshin, but now things weren't as clear as they'd been before. I hadn't thought Kenshin capable of lying. Even if he was an ass, he wasn't a liar. At least, I hadn't thought so.

"Something's going on. If Kenshin and Megumi knew each other back then…" Sano trailed off for a minute, but then started again, "Kenshin was different when I first met him. He was dangerous. He was involved with a lot of things he shouldn't have been. Megumi had to have been caught up with something bad to have met him."

"Sano, I think you're blowing things out of proportion. Kenshin isn't dangerous. Hell, I can probably take him while blindfolded. Plus, if I remember correctly, Megumi didn't know Kenshin's name until I told her. So just chill, ok?" I got up and placed a hand on his arm. It felt a little awkward so I pulled my hand back. Sano was like a brother to me, but I just wasn't used to this side of him. It made me doubt everything I knew about Kenshin, and even worse, it made me doubt Megumi. Even though we weren't close anymore, she had been my confidante all of my life. She knew everything about me. Everything I did… everything I regretted… To think that she was hiding something big hurt more than I had expected. I had always known _something_ was going on, but… _you didn't care,_ my subconscious chided me. I wanted to protest. Of course I cared! Back then, we were so close. She was the only person I had; the only person who understood me. _You were selfish. You only took advice; never gave it, _my subconscious pressed on.

I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts out of my brain. The last thing I needed was even more vicious ideas popping up in my head. I was already feeling psychotic as it was. I turned away from Sano and sat back down at my desk. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed him walk to the door, packages of food in his arms. I hadn't realized that the conversation was over.

"Wait!" I called to him just as he left. He ambled back in the room and leaned on the door jamb. "How did you meet Kenshin?" I asked softly. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer, then an easy grin so purely Sano spread on his face. I couldn't help it; I smiled back.

"Four years ago Hiko found me in an alley. A mob boss had sent people to kill me after I fucked up some drug ring he had going." My smile hesitated. This wasn't what I thought he was going to say. "They weren't just a bunch of stupid muscle, either. They were the real deal. Ninja's like there were back in the olden days; cold blooded fighters that weren't afraid to kill," I felt my smile slide completely off of my face. My gut twisted with apprehension even though I knew that Sano had obviously survived the confrontation. Sano's eyes turned nostalgic and I could tell he was lost in a haze of remembrance, "I took most of them out, but there was just too many. If they hadn't had swords I may have had a chance, but… Anyway, I got cut up pretty bad. Shallow cuts all over my arms, a few minor bones broken, neck was raw where some guy tried to strangle me with a rope. I had rope burn for weeks," Sano's free hand, the one not loaded down with food, stroked his neck, "One minute I was choking to death, surrounded by the few ninja's that were still standing, one guy at my back with that thick rope around my neck. The next thing I knew, the pressure of the rope was gone and I passed out. A day later I woke up in a room with Hiko and Kenshin standing over me. Hiko was half drunk on Sake. He called me a damn fool and hit me so hard with the sake bottle that I was out for another day. Turns out he beat the shit out of all those ninjas and told the crime lords that if they messed with me, they messed with him. He's the reason why I don't fight anymore. He saved my life."

Sano eyes clouded over like he was remembering even more. I wanted to press him with more questions. _Was Kenshin's uncle a crime lord himself? Did Kenshin know about this? Why the HELL would you ever piss off a mob boss???_ However, before I could get a chance to ask anything, he was gone. I was left blinking like an idiot at where Sano had been standing. I growled in annoyance. _Stupid Rooster_.

A minute later Megumi poked her head in my open doorway, "Hey, was that Rooster's car I just saw pulling out of the drive way?"

"Yeah," I muttered, still miffed.

"Damn Broom still has my CD's!" She fumed, disappearing from my doorway. Suddenly, I remembered all the questions Sano had asked about Megumi… the things he had said. What had Megumi been up to all those times she'd come home disheveled and giggling? Back then I was too wrapped up in my own crazy life that I hadn't really paid much attention to hers.

I wanted to call her back and ask her, but part of me felt ashamed that I hadn't bothered to ask before. Another part of me was a little indignant that she hadn't bothered to tell me on her own volition. I, on the other hand, had told her everything freely! I trusted her with everything! I felt my mouth turn into a bitter, angry pout. It wasn't my problem, I finally decided. Who cared about what she'd done in her past. I had enough problems with my own. Plus, I had work to do, I reminded myself. My blank computer screen was beckoning me with its frustrating emptiness. Another hour had just passed and I didn't have one word to show for it. I sighed and spun my chair back to face my computer, unsure if I'd even be able to concentrate. How was I supposed to create a plausible plot when a real story was unraveling right before my eyes in my own reality?


	7. Chapter 7

Mwahahahah! I'm back, forever later, I know... But that's besides the point! If anyone out there is still reading. Please enjoy this latest installment. :)

**Disclaimer and all that: I don't owns anything, so stop pestering meee!!! .**

* * *

**People have a way of worming their way into you. You can throw up shields, you can throw fits, and sometimes you can throw actual objects. But no matter what, the really determined can not be deterred. Though it's hard to admit, sometimes we need that, even when we don't realize it… **

I shifted restlessly as AP Calc dragged on. Wednesday had descended upon me wickedly, and I needed lunch like I needed my next breath. My stomach was growling loudly enough that the boy sitting in front of me was giving me looks. I hadn't eaten since four this morning when Kenshin had forced a snickers bar and a red bull on me. It was a gross combination but it had helped to keep me awake. I cringed remembering the tastes mixing in my mouth. I didn't need a mirror to know that I looked like shit. My hair was in a tangled knot at the base of my head, my clothes were the same crumpled outfit I'd thrown on yesterday, and my eyes were clouded with the telltale signs of barely enough sleep. Not to mention I had a head ache that felt like it was trying to pound my brain out of the side of my skull. I squeezed my eyes tight to block out the bright light filtering through the windows and within seconds felt my head begin to slump down for the millionth time that day. I jerked upward and stifled a yawn and my stomach grumbled again. There was an audible huff of annoyance coming from the popular girl sitting behind me. I resisted the urge to stretch and "accidentally" smack her.

After a particularly vivid dream about idiotically trying (in vain) to trap a little red fox running circles around my feet, the bell rang. I nearly fell out of my chair on my rush to get out of my desk chair. I hurriedly shoved out of the classroom, a little desperate to reach the cafeteria. Immediately upon reaching the cafeteria I spotted Misao and cut passed half the long line to join her. I could hear angry murmurs behind me but I quickly dismissed it as background noise.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe my eyes, Makimachi Misao is gracing me with her presence for lunch!" I tiredly exclaimed, half joking.

"Riu's going off campus to eat with some of his guy friends," She shrugged a little and I could tell she was sad. I held back the urge to shake her. She was brainwashed so quickly by this asshole! Ok, so I didn't have proof that he was an asshole, but that was beside the point! She was letting a guy play with her emotions. Had I not taught her anything?

Unfortunately I was too drained to lecture her so I settled for a tight lipped, "You'll see him tomorrow." I commended myself for being a good best friend, even though my glasses were practically fogged with my annoyance. What I really wanted to do was pace back and forth extolling on her the several reasons men couldn't be trusted. Instead I just stood in line and piled my tray high with food. My stomach growled again and I heaped the food on faster. Misao eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything about my odd behavior and even more questionable appearance.

"So, same spot as always?" She said walking to the table by the window; the table we had eaten at all of last year.

I debated what to say for a second, and then settled on the truth with a cringe, "Uh, actually… I'm meeting Kenshin on the bleachers out back." I felt odd saying it. God, it almost sounded like the two of us were friends. I cringed again. "You can come too, obviously…" I offered weakly.

"What?! I thought you hated him?!" Misao's blue eyes were clouded with shock and confusion before they brightened and sparkled in excitement. _Oh no…_ I thought. I could see exactly where her thoughts were going.

"No." I said firmly as I began walked toward the doors that led outside.

She grinned widely, following my lead. "You do. I can tell."

"Misao, is your braid too tight?!? He's a jackass! I'm practically allergic to his kind. If I could drown him in a vat of his own ego, I would."

"He's actually really nice." She replied, keeping pace with me as I sped up.

"Have you met him?"

"No, but I've heard that he's humble and even a little shy."

"Sure, until he opens his mouth." I scoffed.

"You know, I had heard some of the rumors about you two…" She murmured. My head whipped around to stare at her, my jaw slack with horror.

"Rumors! What rumors? Why are there rumors?" I could feel bile rise up my throat. What had people been saying? Surely not that the two of us were… I don't know… ANYTHING!

"You're being dramatic. It's just idle talk that the two of you are sort of friends." She shrugged, but by her body language I could tell that wasn't the whole story. I was about to rant on all one million reasons Kenshin and I weren't friends when I heard an obnoxious voice coming from the bleachers.

"Brat, you're late!" Kenshin was standing on the highest row of benches, looking irritatingly impeccable, as always, "I almost thought you fell asleep somewhere, but then I remembered I would have heard you. You snore like it's your job to wake up the neighborhood."

My entire face turned red and I was sure 'murder' was written all over it.

Misao looked like she wasn't sure whether to laugh or look startled. "How does he know that you snore like a human blow horn?" She asked, settling on looking startled, but just barely.

"Like I said, he's a jackass," I trudged up the bleachers with Misao in tow and my face in full scowl. Without introducing them, I sat down and shoveled food in my mouth. Even the rubbery cafeteria food almost tasted good at this point. I tuned out the chatter of Misao and Kenshin as they talked and laughed at my expense. I knew they didn't mean anything by it, but I couldn't help but be annoyed.

Minutes later, I had inhaled everything, even the questionable meat that had been piled on as an afterthought. I had to fight off a brief wave of drowsiness as my headache receded and my body slumped, fully sated. With a quick internal chastisement, I pulled out my laptop and got to work finishing up my story for AP English class. I had 20 minutes to re-edit and print before sprinting to class. Kenshin's stupid paper had been done from the previous night. It sat neatly in a folder in his bag. I resisted the urge to grab it and toss it into the green field in front of us. I could already see myself smiling at him and yelling, "Fetch!"

"So how do you know about Kaoru's snoring problem?" Misao asked Kenshin, apparently best friends with him now.

"_Siding with the enemy…._" I muttered under my breath. Misao ignored me.

"She came over last night because I needed to edit her paper for English," He explained simply. My cheeks blazed and for once I felt grateful to the red-head for keeping the explanation minimal. I glanced up from reading and his eyes locked with mine. Somehow, before our gazes met, I knew they'd be smiling at me.

Yesterday evening I had finally panicked about the assignment. I didn't start writing until eight p.m. and was basically done by eleven. I still needed Kenshin's edit to hand in to the teacher. Not to mention the story itself was horrible. I was sure to fail. I had to choose between having hysterics or swallowing my pride and calling Kenshin. Somehow Kenshin seemed like the lesser evil at the time. So in order to keep whatever little dignity I had, I called Sano instead and told _him_ to tell Kenshin I was coming by with my essay. Sano's one condition was that I bring leftovers from dinner. Six minutes later, with Megumi's 'you owe me!' ringing in my ear, I stepped out of the blue jeep and sprinted up the stairwell. Megumi drove away immediately. By the time I reached Sano's door I was sweaty, panting, and probably a pound or two lighter. Before I could knock, the door swung open and Sano grabbed the plastic container out of my hands. He turned and ambled into the kitchen. I followed him inside and shut the door with a kick.

"Food's here." Sano announced to the apartment. Suddenly, Kenshin appeared in the kitchen. He was wearing blue board shorts and a white t-shirt. His red hair was down around his shoulders. He stared at me, with clearly surprised lavender eyes. Sano hadn't told him shit. _Great…_

"I brought my story," I said weakly, concentrating on the white, tile floor. Did he always have to look so good? My cheeks flushed as I remembered what I was wearing: baggy jeans and a t-shirt that said "Damn right I'm good in bed… I can sleep for days!"

"When you said food was being delivered I didn't think it came with glasses and editing homework," Kenshin's eyes cut to Sano, who shrugged and shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Angry (because I was so damn embarrassed), I went out to Sano's tiny living room and slung my bag off of my shoulders. I took out my laptop and feverously began to re-read my horrendous story. A few minutes later Kenshin came in and swiped the laptop from me. After the initial snide remarks and glaring (mostly from my end), we carried on smoothly—more or less. He'd point things out, I'd re-write them. He'd laugh at the grossness of my story, I'd hit him and call him names. The entire night went well... If you didn't count the one time my grape juice had accidentally (I swear!) spilled all over his t-shirt when he made a bad joke about my writing. Though Kenshin merely laughed it off and went to go change, I was punished by the sight of his lean muscular back as he stripped off the wet shirt on his way to the guest room. _Jesus._

Back in the present, I quickly typed the last touches on my story as Misao teased Kenshin about girls hiding behind the trees to the left side of the field. Kenshin looked over at the girls and they skittered away like frightened ants.

"Here," I said roughly. I hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but I still had the memory of Kenshin's tanned back on instant replay in my head… The hell was wrong with me??? _It must be the sleep deprivation! _I reasoned.

Kenshin took the laptop from my outstretched hands and quickly scanned through the story he had already read a dozen times. "It's as good as it's going to get," he shrugged handing it back to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, defensively.

"You have me killing zombies with an ancient sword," one of his eyebrows kicked up in a sign of amusement. Misao's face turned bright red with suppressed laughter.

"So? It has a good ending," I smiled.

"My head on a stick as the zombie ruler's scepter?"

"As he takes over the rest of the free world with his zombie army!" I said, rolling my eyes. Misao cut off a giggle with a cough.

"I still think you should've let me live at the end," He suggested.

"What kind of mortal enemies would we be if I did?" I asked sweetly. I grabbed my stuff, carefully shoved my laptop in my bag, and walked off to print it out before class. As I stood in the school's computer center a few minutes later, I had to sigh. Not only was I definitely going to fail this paper, but I_ knew_ I should have let the idiot live.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

As usual, Megumi was late. Kenshin and I leaned against the front of the car in silence. For the first time, it was a companionable silence. Both of us were comfortable and neither wanted to argue about anything, which in and of itself was unusual. At 3:30 we heard the little beep that signaled that the car was open. I looked around confused, but Kenshin pointed a few yards to our left. Megumi was leaning into Jason's touch, flirting shamelessly.

"You know, at times I'm still surprised you two are related," Kenshin went around the side of the car to throw his stuff in the back seat; I followed behind him.

"Same here," I said. Kenshin laughed. He glanced back at Megumi and his eyes darkened just slightly. There was some emotion there that I didn't understand. But he shook his head and hopped into the car. I remembered the conversation I'd had with Sano two days ago. _Something's going on_, he had said. As I walked around to the front passenger seat I tried not to care. It didn't matter to me. I looked through the window of the car and glared at Kenshin's slumped body. His head was tilted back onto the headrest. He looked as if he was already fast asleep. I had a flash back of sitting on Sano's couch. I was trying to pay attention to my story, but even Kenshin's head was lolling back and forth; drifting in and out of sleep. One second I was retyping the gruesome scene where Kenshin gutted a grimy zombie with a butcher's knife, and the next his arm was around me. On its own accord, my head dropped to rest in the niche of his neck. He smelled like soap.

"I see that! Just admit it. You like him," Misao popped up behind me. I jumped.

"Do you mind?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Just stating the obvious. Gotta go, Riu's waiting for me!" Misao gave a short wave before running off. I bit back a growl. Where did she get this ridiculous notion that I liked Kenshin? So what if I thought he smelled good? So what if I thought he was better than the most of the male population at the school? So what if he'd stayed up most of last night with me, helping me with my abomination of a story?

I sucked in a sharp breath and held it. I tried to relax by increments. When I felt calm, I decided that I looked like an idiot stand outside of the car trying to breathe. I opened the car door and slid in.

"For a moment, I didn't think you were going to get in," I barely kept from jumping. Me? Anxious? Never!

I fidgeted in my seat, "I was talking to Misao." I stared forward in my seat, refusing to look back at Kenshin.

"I've realized something, Brat." I sat still and glanced off to the left. Megumi was taking her damned sweet time getting to the car.

"What's that?"

"I like you." My heart rate picked up and my breathing hitched. I had to remind myself that he probably just meant that he liked me as a person, "I still find you infuriating, but I'm pretty sure we can be friends if we cut down on the insults."

"I can't cut down on the insults. You make me want to throw things." I said pointedly, upset that my pulse was still running rampant through my body. Was it just me or was the car getting hotter? What the hell was taking Megumi so long anyway?

"Ok, so we keep the insults," He laughed lightly. I coughed. "Truce?"

I nodded slowly and turned in my seat. Kenshin stuck his hand out to me for a handshake. I stared at it for a moment.

His hand wavered, "What?"

I pushed my glasses up my nose, "I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil," not to mention officially betraying everything I thought I knew and believed about men. A truce?

"Tell you what, if I do something unforgivable you can get a free hit in," Kenshin grinned at me. I clenched my jaw not to grin back.

"I could get a free hit if I wanted one." I said smugly.

"You're forgetting Brat, I'm nationally ranked in kendo."

"You _were_ nationally ranked. For all I know, that could have been in a junior competition when you were ten. I'm pretty sure I can take you," now I couldn't help but grin.

"The world may never know... I'm giving you the free hit but that's all you get," I shrugged and raised my hand to shake his. He pulled back his hand an inch, "What do I get if you break the truce first?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" I could feel the suspicion stir in my stomach and I quickly pressed a hand to my abdomen to quiet it.

"You have to tell me why you moved here two years ago; the real reason, please."

I pressed my hand tighter again myself. I couldn't. If I broke first… and Lord knows I probably would… there was no way I could tell him. I could just see his face if I did: shock, disgust, pity.

"No." I said, my eyes focusing on the gray leather of the center consol. The car was completely silent for a few seconds. I chanced glancing at him. His eyes had darkened to an almost indigo color. It was beautiful. I felt the heat creeping up my neck, but couldn't look away. It wasn't until I heard the driver's side door swung open that I was able to spin away from Kenshin. I faced forward and clutched at the sides of the seat. Megumi didn't seem to be paying attention as she chatted away on her cell phone.

"Jason, I told you, I prefer to drive," _pause_ "No I don't need a designated driver! I go to parties to look cute in front of tons of people, not to look like an idiot and get arrested for DUI."

Megumi began reversing with the phone tucked between her head and her neck. I looked back at Kenshin. His eyes were the same shade of deep purple. He leaned forward and whispered to me, "How about cookies?"

"What?" Why the hell was he leaning so close?

"If you break it, you bake me homemade cookies." He smiled crookedly and stretched out his hand. I nodded and quickly grasped it. The stupid thing was warm and calloused. I pulled back before I blushed again.

"I still think you're a Jackass." I said, trying to gain back my edge.

"Whatever you say, Brat."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I have to apologize because I thought the next chapter was from the POV of Megumi… turns out that that's the chapter **AFTER** this one! Though, I will say, Magumi does play a major role in this chap. Also, I know I promised not to chop up days into several chapters, but I sorta did that again! Ack! Sorry…. But Enjoooy! Hehehe

Oh and P.S. thank you for the support, I'm trying to be more timely…? Review more and I will try to pump out chaps faster? Deal?!

Disclaimer: Me owns nada.

* * *

It was odd how time flew. A week and a half had passed and everything had changed. Ok, not everything, just Kenshin and me. We were friends... freaky, I know. At first it felt awkward, but within a few days it started to feel natural… like we had always been friends. This unexpected revelation, of course, made it even freakier! Not to mention all the people who had hated me (for hating Kenshin) seemed to hate me even more! I guess the only thing worse than hating Mr. Popular was being his friend. All the girls gave me nasty looks like I'd stolen something from them. Misao ranted that I had gotten myself an "almost boyfriend" without telling her. I fought not to remind her that she had started dating Riu without notifying me, AND I had yet to met him. I did, however, remind her that Kenshin was in no way my "almost boyfriend". Please, like I'd get involved with a jackass all over again. I did have standards!

I tapped my pen restlessly on the open notebook on my desk. It was Friday night, I was sitting in my room, and I was supposed to be starting my newest English essay. This one was a research paper on "Magical Realism". Yeah, sounded oxymoron-ish to me too. However, it did exist and it was supposed to help us understand our next book. We were going to read "A Hundred Years of Solitude," and by the looks of the book, it would take me that long to read it. I sighed heavily and finally flipped my notebook closed. I wasn't going to get any work done tonight and I knew it. It didn't matter anyway; the boys would be here soon. Just as I logged online to check my e-mail Megumi sauntered in the room wearing two different shoes.

"Black and strappy or red and strappy?" She stuck each foot out, one after the other, before doing a mini twirl. She was in a skintight red dress that ended mid thigh. It was just long enough that Megumi didn't look like a whore. …Maybe a classy prostitute I decided.

"The sparkly ones I gave you for Christmas." I replied after eyeing her outfit. Megumi's eyes clouded over for a moment as she contemplated the shoes I was talking about. After a few seconds her face brightened and she rushed out of my room. I turned back to my computer but Megumi poked her head back in.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked, which surprised me. She was never interested in what I did over the weekends.

"Sano and Kenshin are coming over. We're watching some horror movie about a girl with a haunted eye."

"Oh ok." Megumi said and left. I shook my head, baffled by Megumi's sudden interest in me. I briefly thought about calling Misao but decided not to. I went back to my e-mails.

"So…" Megumi had reappeared, "When do they get here? Kenshin and Sano…?"

"Uh… probably in 5 or 10 minutes?"

"Great!" Megumi disappeared. This time I had barely moved before she showed up again, lightly leaning on the doorjamb.

"Ok, now I'm annoyed. What do you really want?' I stood and crossed my arms. Clearly there was something going on here.

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch, I just wanted to ask you for a favor." Megumi shrugged delicately.

"For some reason, this worries me…" I sat on my bed, arms still tightly crossed.

"You see Jason is under the impression that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Lord knows, that can't happen…"

I gasped, "Definitely not!" Megumi ignored my sarcasm.

"So do you think you could ask Kenshin to be my date to Jason's party tonight? It's just for a few hours."

"Are you serious?! No! Why don't you just tell Jason that he's gross and you don't actually _want_ to date him?"

"Kaoru, you know why I don't tell him. If I tell Jason 'no' he'll just slink off and bang a freshman to give his broken ego a boost. If I stay ambiguous he'll pant after me like a dehydrated puppy."

"Right… You do realize that that's a load of bullshit?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine. No matter what I do he'll still come after me! But if I do it this way he may buy me something. You know how much I like gifts! Besides, a little torture wouldn't kill him. Seeing me with Kenshin will drive Jason crazy, and come on, it's not like he'll be able to do anything to Kenny. If Jason even muttered something bad about Kenshin half the female population would castrate him."

"This is so wrong," I said, shaking my head, "I'm not asking Kenshin for you. That's just awkward. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"He's more likely to say yes to you than to me. The two of you are all buddy-buddy now. He's practically your boyfriend." Megumi looked at me like there was a big implied 'DUH!' at the end of that statement.

I cringed and flopped backwards on my bed, "He is not! He's not my anything at all! What is with you people? We're just friends!" I refrained from curling into the fetal position, but barely. Kenshin and me? Oh God, I felt nauseous.

"Calm down! I just want to borrow him from you." Megumi looked like she was losing patience with me, which was just fine because I was losing patience with her as well.

"Did you not hear anything I said?" I huffed.

"I heard it; I just ignored it." Megumi yawned dramatically. I felt my eye twitch. "Look, if you want to be a coward and live in denial, fine. I don't care. Just ask him!" Megumi walked out of my room. A second later I heard her yell "Please!" before audibly closing her door shut. _Shit._

I eyed my phone, and considered calling Sano and canceling. I had gotten as far as unplugging it from the charger when I heard Sano bellow up the stairs.

"Oi, Jou-chan, where's the popcorn?"

I sighed and went to find him. When I reached the kitchen he was opening and closing random cabinet doors in search of popcorn.

"You know this kitchen better than me; I'm surprised you can't find it." I leaned against the wall, arms crossed. In the back of my head, I was rapidly trying to figure out the best way to ask Kenshin to go out with Megumi. Just the thought made me blanch.

"I think you ran out," He shook his head and turned to look at me. "Why are you so pale?"

"I am not pale," I frowned, "Where's the Jackass?"

"He's coming." Sano grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked out to the living room. I followed along.

"What does that me—" I was cut off by Kenshin as he walked into the room and plopped down on a chair. He was panting.

"He ran," Sano said simply, sitting down on one of the couches.

"Free spirit and all that?" I asked, eyeing Kenshin wearily. _What am I going to do?_

Kenshin lifted his head and eyed me back, "I don't think I've seen you in anything but jeans an t-shirts." I glanced down at myself like I hadn't seen the clothing before. I was in grey sweatpants and a pink tank top. "And I never thought I'd see you in pink," Kenshin continued with a smile.

"She has that same top in a hundred colors. It's all she ever wears at home." Sano commented, "When can we start the movie and why don't we have movie snacks? I'm starving!" He rubbed his stomach.

"If you didn't eat everything in sight the last time you were here then maybe we'd have snacks," I said narrowing my eyes. The whole revelation that I had accidentally worn a pink, fitted top in front of Kenshin was firmly shoved back to the recesses of my mind.

"Kaoru's right. You should stop freeloading, Rooster." Megumi came down the stairs and stopped by Kenshin's chair. His eyes bugged out a little. I held back a growl. Megumi was still in the tight red dress, but had changed the previous shoes for the silver ones I had suggested. Her bright red lips smiled down at Kenshin. "Hello, Dear Ken." She purred.

"Ah, Megumi, come to take me out?" Sano asked, rising from his seat to stand next to me. Kenshin, who was still tired from the run, stayed seated but averted his eyes from Megumi's long line of leg.

"Oh please! I have a party to attend," She looked at me. I could feel sweat drop down my spine. Sheesh, she was really serious about this whole Kenshin thing.

Megumi looked back at Sano, "Sanosuke, I want something from the top shelf of the kitchen, but I can't reach it. Will you get it for me?" I choked on spit, Kenshin's eyes widened, and Sano's eyebrows lifted in suspicion. Never had Megumi referred to him by his full name. Never had she been so sweet. I knew it was for me. She was giving me the privacy I needed in order to ask Kenshin.

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked myself as I watched Megumi lead Sano to the kitchen.

"Why are you doing what?" I jumped. Kenshin was standing behind me.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. No big deal." I rambled. Kenshin's eyes smiled.

"What do you think Megumi really wanted with Sano?" He asked instead of prodding me.

"I don't know," I bit my lip. _Liar…._

Kenshin shrugged his usual shrug and went back to his seat. I hesitated for a moment before walking over and sitting across from him on the opposing couch.

"I uh… was thinking about the party Meg is going to. You know, Jason's party?" My palms were sweating. _It's not like you're asking him out yourself!_ I chastised.

"What about Jason's party?" Kenshin asked, clearly curious about where all this was heading.

"Even though he has the brain function of a vegetable, I hear he throws good parties." I hesitated again. This was by far the most embarrassing, stilted conversation I'd ever had.

"You... want to go?" He asked, his violet eyes questioning.

I shook my head like a wet dog and tried to back track "No, wait, that wasn't what I—"

"I'll go." He said, smiling. Heat rolled up my neck as I tried to correct myself. However, it was too late. Megumi burst through the kitchen doors.

"Ohoho, I really thought it would be in the kitchen cabinets," She laughed coyly.

"Fox, why would your bracelet be in the kitchen at all?" Sano's eye twitched in irritation.

"You never know where these things may end up," She said slyly and walked over to Kenshin. "So the three of you are watching movies tonight?"

"Well, Kaoru was saying that the party you are going to is going to be fun," He looked over at Sano, "What do you say?"

"No, the Rooster is not invited. His hair alone will scare away half the people attending," Megumi snorted softly.

"Plus, I don't want to go," I waved my hands spastically, "why don't you go with Megumi, Kenshin? She needs someone to protect her from idiots like Jason…" My voice drifted away softly. A lump had formed in my throat. Even though I told myself that this was stupid, and that it didn't matter to me, I didn't want him to go.

"Protect her? Why does she need protection?" Sano glanced at Megumi who was now clearly angry. She hadn't wanted me to ask Kenshin like this. I looked over at him and his violet eyes were trained on the carpet. I could tell he was having an internal debate. He probably wanted to go with her, but thought that I'd get angry. I sighed.

"You really should go," I said quietly. "Everyone there would flip."

"Don't ignore me! Why does Fox need protection?" All three of us looked at Sano. He looked annoyed.

"It's nothing serious, Sano," I said, instinctively trying to calm him down.

"Then there's no need for me to go," Kenshin said.

"Kaoru, you've ruined my whole plan," Megumi ranted, stamping her foot on the floor.

"Well it was stupid to begin with!" I shot back, standing.

"I get it, this is all because you're selfish! Sharing is caring Kaoru!" Megumi walked over and poked me in the chest with a red tipped fingernail.

"It's not like that! It's just awkward. What did you want me to do anyway? Force him to go?" I ranted, waving my arms around.

"You were supposed to persuade him! Now what am I going to do with Jason?" Megumi frowned. Kenshin and Sano wore matching expressions, clearly both wondering if Megumi and I were crazy.

"So you need protection from Jason?" Kenshin ventured.

"No!!" Megumi and I yelled at the same time.

"If anything, he needs protection from her…" I mumbled.

"I heard that," Megumi snapped back.

"Ok…" Kenshin slowly rose from the couch. "So, Brat, you don't want to go to the party?"

"No!" I said vehemently.

"And we already know Fox wants to go," Sano said, trying to piece things together with Kenshin, "but she needs protection from someone."

Megumi groaned, batted Sano out of the way, and tugged me over to the couch. The two of us sat down together, "Ok, so we need to compromise. Since you won't share," She said; I glared at her.

"Kaoru you are coming to Jason's party, I don't care how much you don't want to go!" I tried to object, but she was already turning to face Kenshin, "You're going to come with us," she turned again and grimaced at Sano, "and you're going to go home."

"Hell no, I'm not going home! If you need protection—"

"I don't need protection!" Megumi huffed.

"Then I'm coming too." Sano continued, not bothering to listen to Megumi.

"This is all your fault," Megumi sneered at me before gracefully standing up, turning on her thin heals, and walking to the stairs, "and since you're coming, you better wear some decent clothes." With a final huff of outrage, she went up the stairs. 20 seconds later we heard her door slam shut.

I looked at Kenshin. He shrugged. Sano had already disappeared into the kitchen. I guess that meant it was really happening. We were really going. Kenshin excused himself to go home and change. With a sigh, I followed his example and went upstairs to find some "decent clothes."

I walked to my room slowly, wondering what had just happened. Better yet, how had I left it all happen? Why hadn't I fought to simply say "no!" which, of course, is one of my favorite words to use when dealing with Megumi. After a minute or two, I found myself shaking my head. This wasn't the first time Megumi asked me to do something like this. But never the less, this was the first time I'd messed up. If I had been really trying—if I had really wanted Kenshin to go with her—I know I could have pulled this off better.

Once in my room, I rooted around for something "decent". I found a slightly too big, black polo shirt. Its only redeeming factor was the short, cuffed sleeves. _Very preppy_. I threw off my shirt and began tugging on the polo while I chewed over my situation some more.

If I wanted to be fully honest with myself, it was out of jealousy that I had sabotaged the evening. Just the thought of Megumi and Kenshin together… I shuttered and begun pacing the room in a tight, angry circle, psychoanalyzing myself. I knew, deep down, that that wasn't the only reason I had fucked it all up… my other reason, well, the real reason, was that I had actually _wanted_ to go. I _wanted_ to hang out with the other kids from school. There was just something about these past few weeks that kept prodding at me: How bored I was. How much I missed my old life. By the beginning of senior year I could already feel my impatience with myself becoming unbearable, but when Kenshin appeared, everything changed. Suddenly I wanted to be my old self again. I wanted him to see the girly Kaoru who wore colors, and liked to shop, and flirted shamelessly. I wanted him to see the party girl that only dated jocks and never looked unsure. I wanted him to see that I was fun! That I was more than just… _this. _

More and more frequently, I felt like I was drifting aimlessly, trying to follow the North Star to shore. But how are you supposed to follow that damned star when there are so many other bright, glowing balls of fire soaring above your head? How are you supposed to fight the ebb of a bottomless ocean when you are so small in comparison? Where are you supposed to find the _**strength**_?

I growled at myself, tore my sweat pants off and grabbed the nicest pair of jeans I had available to me. The time to stand up and move on had long since passed! _No more_ _being_ _sad and boring! No more hiding behind a pair of glasses! No more being weak and vulnerable!  
_

I started to frantically pulled my hair down from its ponytail and I took my glasses off and dropped it on my bed. I stood in the middle of my little room and soaked in my new-found resolve before storming off to the bathroom to put on my contacts.

That night I decided that I'd break out of the shell I'd formed or, by God, I'd kill myself trying!


	9. Chapter 9

Forever later, I bring you a new chapter. :) I have like 4 more that have been written for over a year (I literally wrote this chapter January of last year). I apologize for being a slow updater; it's just that I am a edit MONSTER. Plus, I'm basically ridiculously busy. So I am sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Chapter 10 is a continuation of Jason's party. I know, I know, 3 chapters focused on one night... it's a lot! Can't help it! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beyond these mere words.

* * *

_**I'm surrounded by idiots!**_

The thought had floated through my mind more than once over the past hour and a half. I glanced in my rear view mirror and saw Sano's car following mine closely. I felt the irrational urge to gun the engine and speed down the road. Surely my jeep could beat his monstrosity of a car. Sano's headlights brightened for a moment, warning me with his high beams.

"Stupid Rooster," I muttered under my breath. I made a right turn, leaving the suburbs for the rich side of town. From here on out it would be beautiful mini-mansions, each easily worth over a million dollars. I checked my mirrors again and could make out Kaoru's face as she sat in the front passenger seat. Her complexion was white as a sheet. I _should_ have known she'd be nervous. I _should_ have just made her stay home. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the "decent" clothes she had picked out for herself: A polo shirt and plain jeans that _almost_ fit her? Did she really think that she looked presentable? It was at times like these when I really missed my fashion forward, popular, flirtatious little sister. At this point, I had no idea what Kenshin saw in her.

I spotted Jason's house coming up on the left. His expansive yard had several cars parked onto it. Even though I was a little under a block away, I could hear the harsh throb of the music as it leaked into the night. People seemed to be crowded everywhere; bursting from the front door, sitting on the parked cars, crowded on the lawn… and I was willing to bet that there were even more people in his back yard, splashing in his gigantic pool. Knowing Jason, he'd probably be out back setting up a game of beer pong.

I parallel parked across from his house. Sano parked behind me. I quickly did a lipstick and face check in my overhead mirror and gracefully slid out of the car in my tight red dress. I knew it was over the top, but Lord knows there's nothing wrong with standing out, just as long as it's on your terms.

I glanced at Sano, Kaoru, and Kenshin as they climbed out of the truck. They looked like such a motley crew. I grimaced and decided to leave them behind. I hadn't wanted them to come. Ok, sure,_ initially_ I had, but when Kaoru came down in her hobo outfit I immediately refused her presence. If it meant that Kenshin wasn't coming either, then so be it! Not to mention, Sano was on some protection kick (as always). He was like the bodyguard that I hadn't asked for. Still they all insisted on coming! It was enough to make me scream and storm out of the house… only to have them follow me anyway. I scowled for a moment and had to work hard to push back all the negative thoughts. Instead I concentrated on more important things, like walking across the yard without sinking my thin silver heels into the moist grass.

I recognized half of the people as I made my trek to the front door. Most were from school; some from different surrounding schools. I could have even sworn some were college kids. A majority of the guys looked up as I passed, waving at me and smiling. I kept my eyes forward making sure to avoid eye contact; boys loved the unattainable.

I reached the front door and glanced behind me. My three companions (and I use that term loosely) were standing at the front of the yard. Kaoru and Kenshin looked weary. Sano looked indifferent. His hands were shoved in his pockets as usual and his stupid toothpick was wedged between his lips. His chocolate colored eyes raised and met mine. I shivered.

"Stupid Rooster," I muttered again before entering the house.

The front room was very dim with a few people lounging on the couches that Jason had smartly draped in plastic to avoid stains. I snorted delicately, Jason and "smartly" didn't often occur in the same sentence. He may be cute, athletic, and rich, but he was definitely not going to make a living off of the empty space swirling between his ears.

I moved through a few of the rooms, stopping only when the few people who deserved my attention came up to say hi. The rest seemed to shy away from me; automatically knowing that they weren't worth my presence. It wasn't until I wandered into the kitchen 20 minutes later that I found my previously ditched companions (yet again, used loosely). Kenshin was ramrod straight as several girls gazed at him from around corners. Sano was looking around, obviously amused by the people in the room. Kaoru looked like she wanted to murder someone, which wasn't a new facial expression for her. I was about to turn away when her eyes shifted and I followed them. She was looking at the dinning room table which was topped with every possible type of liquor and chaser imaginable. I wasn't much of a drinker, but Kaoru had the tolerance of a 13 year old boy. Two drinks, three tops, and she'd strip to her underwear and dive in the pool. The image would have made anyone laugh, except after you'd seen it so many times, it ceased to be funny. She sensed me staring at her and looked up. I glared at her and shook my head, a clear warning that she should, as all the campaigns say, _just say NO_. She rolled her eyes. I moved closer to further stress my point when I caught movement behind the glass doors that led to the back patio. Jason was in nothing but some cut off shorts. His chest was toned, broad, and smooth. His face was soft and charming with a dimple in his left cheek. For a moment, I was sad I wouldn't be able to keep him. I waved at him with a slight smile on my lips and detoured from my original path to stride toward him instead.

He opened one of the large glass doors, stepped inside, and swiftly picked me up.

"Jason! Jason! Put me down!" I yelped, my smile dying. Little red dresses were not meant for this!

He gently let me down, "Sorry, you looked so good, I just had to grab you." He smiled brightly. I resisted the urge to pet him. That smile always reminded me of a puppy.

"It's ok," I said tightly. I'm sure Sano thought that this was just hilarious. I looked over my shoulder at him, prepared to glare, but he wasn't there. I felt my face fall in confusion.

"Hey, your sister's here," Jason pointed out, "Is she with _him_?" Jason sneered the word. He'd been obviously jealous of Kenshin for the past few weeks, which was the main reason why I'd wanted to show up with Kenny. It would have driven Jason absolutely crazy.

I sighed, "Let's go outside."

Outside was horrible. I fought hard not to let it show on my face. Kaoru used to laugh at me all the time. I'd attend every party despite my lack of real interest simply because I _had_ to be seen there. You didn't become popular by sitting at home, I told her on more than one occasion. She always shrugged it off because she loved going to all the parties anyway. She loved the boozes, the music, the general haze of joy and excitement.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt Jason sling his arm around my shoulders and plant a kiss on my cheek. I really needed to break it to him that we were in no way going out, and soon.

He led me over to a circle of chairs. My friends, the best our highschool had to offer in terms of wealth and influence, were chatting mildly; each a little too caught up in themselves to actually be holding any sort of a real conversation. When they caught sight of Jason and I they all jumped into animation greeting us. I could see some of the girls eyeing Jason's arm around my shoulders and I instantly knew they were thinking, "why did he pick her?" I tried not to smile in triumph. There was nothing better than reveling in the jealousy of others. I commented on the lack of an open seat and pouted. One of the boys, Tsubame's boyfriend no less, got up and gave me his chair. I flashed him a smile in thank you. Tsubame stiffened (no doubt, feeling protective over her boy) until he swiftly lifted her from her seat. She blinked in confusion while he took her seat, but he soon enough pulled her into his lap. She erupted in giggles, as did the rest of us. Tsubame and her boyfriend were some of the only people in the group I generally liked. She herself wasn't particularly beautiful or interesting, she wasn't even from an upper class family. Still, her boyfriend had fallen for her hard and dragged her into the limelight of his important group of friends. Last year a few of the girls took her out and got her a new wardrobe and a make over. Her boyfriend didn't seem to care what she looked like, either way. I smiled softly, one of the few genuine smiles that would leave my lips at the party.

All of a sudden, I was being pulled out of my chair. I yelped for a second time that night as Jason pulled me into his lap, mimicking Tsubame and her boy. Jason slung an arm around my waist. The group laughed nervously, probably because I knew my face was filled with muted outrage. I took a few breaths to smooth out my face, and pushed Jason's arm away. I stood and excused myself under the guise of getting a drink. Jason asked for a beer and patted me on the butt. What was I? His little wife? I clenched my fists and walked back to the kitchen. I ended up running from one problem to another.

"Are you serious?" I rubbed my forehead as a head ached started building behind my temples.

"It's only one cup," Kaoru said, clutching a red cup in both her hands.

I rushed up to her and attempted to snatch the cup away. Years of kendo made her easily more dexterous than me. "Fine. Whatever! Ruin the reputation you built for yourself!" I hissed, internally trying to convince myself how much I didn't care. The problem is that I did care. I cared about Kaoru and her stupid identity crisis, I cared about my reputation, which would die along with hers, and I cared about the aftermath, which would probably do more damage than she realized.

"What reputation…" She muttered as she took a gulp from the drink.

I exhaled slowly to calm myself, and when I knew I wasn't going to over-react, I leaned forward to cup Kaoru's face in my hands. Her eyes widened. I looked her dead on and said, "You've spent the past two years building up this wall around yourself, and as ridiculous and stupid as that wall is, you built it for a reason, Kaoru. You can't just tear it down all at once; it'll only end up crumbling down on top of you. So please, if you're tired of living like an outcast then find a better way than this." People around the room started staring at us. I looked up to glare at them and watched them hastily look away. By the time my eyes shifted back to Kaoru her face had closed down. I wasn't sure if my little speech had made any impact at all.

"Maybe," Kaoru conceded finally, "but I think I'm too tired to care anymore."

This time I had to close my eyes to suppress my anger. I just wasted my breath. I wanted to argue further, but I knew she was no longer listening. Either way, I refused to play the babysitter as I had in the past. As if on cue, Kenshin appeared, a little trail of girls behind him. I glared at them and they all dispersed into various corners of the room. Kenshin looked at me curiously and I realized that I was still holding Kaoru's face. I dropped my hands and she immediately looked away.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Kenshin a little too sharply. He lifted an eyebrow, but followed me to the opposite side of the kitchen anyway.

I fished my car keys out of my bra and placed them in his hands. His eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to say, "No, thank you." I grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"Look, Kaoru is drinking against my, and her, better judgment. So you get the task of watching over her. If she so much as slurs one word, you get her out of here. If somehow you miss all her slurred words and she starts to complain how hot it is, you pick her up and carry her out as fast as you can. She _will_ start stripping if you don't. Use my car to drive her to Sano's house. Him and I will meet you after the party ends. Please try not to crash. I'm saying this because she will try and distract you while you're driving." I stared down into his violet eyes, willing him to understand just how important this was. A drunken Kaoru simply could not happen.

"Don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion? I mean, I'll take care of her, but she's just trying to blow off some steam. She seemed upset when we left the house earlier," Kenshin glanced back at Kaoru. She was now sitting on top of the counter chatting with a random guy. Kenshin seemed to stiffen for a moment, but after a few seconds it was apparent the conversation wasn't going to go very far. Kaoru's face was screwed up in incredulous annoyance. Apparently all the guy had done was irritate her. Kenshin turned back to me, smiling. I stared at him until the smile dropped completely. I sighed and plastered on a smile.

"Look Kenny, Kaoru has a little bit of a drinking problem," I cooed, reaching over to fix the collar on his shirt.

"Are you calling her an alcoholic?" He asked, looking at me like I was insane.

"No! No… well, not exactly. Just, trust me, and keep an eye on her. If she starts to get out of control, take her to Sano's. When she's drunk she needs someone to protect her from herself. I'd do it, but there's only so many times I can play babysitter."

Kenshin still looked skeptical, but shoved my keys in his pocket anyway. Without saying anything, he turned and walked back to Kaoru who now looked like she was contemplating hurting the clueless guy in front of her. I watched Kenshin lean against the counter next to Kaoru, opposite the poor guy. Whatever she was saying must have been amusing because Kenshin's face was turning a mild pink trying to hold back laughter. Kaoru half turned to him and started petting his arm. The random guy's face fell in embarrassment. Kenshin still looked on the verge of laughing. Kaoru gulped back the rest of her drink and gestured to the booze table. She tried to brush past Kenshin to get to it. I could see it in her face the moment she realized her balance wasn't all there and her body started to sway to one side. Kenshin reached out to steady her; putting his arm around her waist. The looks they gave each other were obvious. Not to mention, they stayed like that for longer than was proper; his arm wrapped around her waist, her hand resting on that arm, their eyes linked. _Ew._

The guy scuttled off and some of the room began paying attention, as I was. But for the very first time, a question flit across my mind… Was this a bad idea? When the two had started getting closer, I barely cared. Kenshin didn't seem as if he would hurt her. He seemed kinder than before, more relaxed… different. Although, it wasn't as if I had really_ known_ him before. I'd only met him once and I was barely in the room long enough to really judge. However, those few minutes had left an impression. He had been dangerous. I could still see his amber eyes; intense and boring into mine. It had been a warning, if I remembered correctly. Now his eyes were a simple violet, still unusual, but not filled with the same muted rage. Kenshin's eyes looked up now to stare quizzically back at mine. He had let Kaoru go get another drink. I sighed and abandoned such dark thoughts. I trusted him.

Hoping Kaoru wouldn't embarrass me, I made my way further into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge for Jason. I went back through the glass doors that separated the kitchen from the patio and took a deep breathe of night air. I had to talk to Jason; it was now or never.

I stepped out onto the back patio and looked around. Everyone that had been sitting in the circle had wondered off. There were so many people milling around in the dark that I couldn't tell where anyone had gone.

"Damnit…" I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me. I spun around and there was Jason, drenched from head to toe.

"Did you go in the pool?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's great. You should come in."

I giggled shyly, "No, Jason. I'm much too cute to get wet."

"Aw, come on. I'm sure you'd look hot," He reached for me and I playfully swatted his hand away.

"Maybe," _like hell I would._ I smiled at him, he grinned back, "But first, I have to talk to you about this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing…"

"Are you enjoying it? Being my girlfriend?" He said, his charming dimple sunk deeper into his cheek, he reached for me again. I batted away his hand once more, less playfully this time.

"Well that's the thing, you never asked me. How can I enjoy something that isn't real?" I said it like I was teasing him, with just a hint of an edge in my voice.

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I'm not sure I'm available, that's all," I said, patting his wet arm lightly.

"Are you saying there's another guy?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's Himura isn't it?" His angry eyes turned towards the house. I quickly stepped between him and the patio doors to discourage him from doing something rash.

"No! It's not him. Not that there is a guy in the first place," I sighed, "I'm sorry Jason." I turned to leave.

"Wait, Meg!" He grabbed my arm.

"Please Jason, don't touch me. You're all wet," I wrinkled my nose and turned around again.

"Meg—"

"She asked you not to touch her." I heard a voice rumble behind me. I twisted around and there was that damn rooster. He was holding onto Jason's extended arm.

"No…" I muttered, shocked. Jason blinked up at Sano, confused.

"Who are you?" He asked, more surprised than anything else.

"Sagara Sanosuke," Sano explained while dropping Jason's arm.

"Oh… Well, I wasn't going to hurt her or anything, I just wanted to talk. Tell him Megumi."

"Yes, he was only trying to talk to me, and now you're making a scene. Beat it, Rooster." I glared at him.

"No can do, Fox," He shoved his hands into his pockets and moved to stand closer to me. I turned my back on him.

"Wait a minute," Jason said, clearly having a delayed reaction, "You know him… He's the other guy!"

Sano didn't say anything. My face turned bright red and I all but shoved Sano to the side in my attempt to dissuade that horrible notion when some of our friends joined the conversation (from God knows where).

"_Megumi, why didn't you say you were dating a college student?" _

"_Where have you been hiding this guy?"_

"_I thought I saw you two together at the mall but I didn't know you were dating!" _

I felt my jaw drop. Me and Sano? The Rooster and me? Were they serious?

I was about to blow everything by loudly stating that Sano would never _ever_ be my anything, when it hit me! This was perfect! This was what I had originally planned! If everyone thought I was dating Sano, who apparently looked like a cool college guy in this universe, then everything would be fine. First, I wouldn't have to go these horrible parties ("My college boyfriend prefers to go to college bashes"). Second, I wouldn't have to get exiled from the group and poor Jason would be off his leash. Third, I knew Sano could handle himself in a fight should it come to that…

I couldn't believe it. My problem was solved! All was well in the world!

I fought back my giant grin and instead found myself patting Jason on the arm, "We're not officially going out; we just wanted to see where this could go," I smiled up at Sano. He looked like he'd just seen a unicorn run by. Shock and surprise somehow made his hair stand even more distended from his skull.

"You're not a couple, but you're going out?" Jason said slowly.

"Well, yeah. I didn't mean to tell you this way…" Everyone from the circle started whispering around us, as if they couldn't contain the gossip that was spilling over inside themselves. I was sure this was going to be big news on Monday.

"Oh," Was all he could say. For a moment, I felt horrible. He reminded me of a puppy again.

"I brought you your beer," I said lamely. He took it from my out stretched hand and immediately turned and walked away into the darkness.

I felt like a bitch. I used to do this all the time. Break hearts, play with boys' minds, but never had I done it with someone as innocently sweet as Jason. Most jocks were assholes, but Jason was too plain dumb to be mean. I shrugged, what was done was done.

"The hell was that all about?" I heard from behind me. Sano's face was still a mask of confusion and suspicion.

"Where are Kaoru and Kenshin?" I said, ignoring his question.

"I saw Kenshin pulling her out to the front of the house."

"Well, that was quick of Kaoru."

"What do you mean?"

I hesitated. Staying was probably a bad idea. I had to get out of here. "Give me a ride Broom head and I'll tell you all about it."

"What about your car?"

"It's probably on its way to your place…"

* * *

**20 Minutes later**

The night felt like a blur while Sano and I sat on his couch—at opposite ends, of course—and watched t.v. He was annoyed; I was perfectly fine. So I hadn't told him anything. What right did he have to know anyway? Ok, ok so I marginally put him in danger. He'd be all right. He could fight. He was strong and tough and pig headed… Why had I thought this was a good idea again? I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was rolling that damn toothpick around in his mouth as he flipped channels every few minutes on the tiny T.V. _If the television were any smaller I'd have to use a microscope to see it…_

"Maybe it's your eyes that are the problem, Fox," He drawled, finding a sitcom.

"Oh, I said that out loud?" I asked smoothly. I would have tacked on a coy smile if I'd had any energy left. My feet hurt, I was cold, and I was beginning to get a little worried about Kaoru. I thought she'd be here by now. I hadn't seen her or Kenshin by the front yard when I dragged Sano out of Jason's house. Of course, I wasn't exactly thinking straight. My instincts were yelling, "_Get out before they realize Sano is not a cool college kid, but rather a drop out rooster with no intellect or charm!_"

As if he knew I was thinking about the party, Sano stated, "You know, you should be grateful. I may not know exactly what was happening, but I do know you were using me to hurt that Jason guy."—I snorted delicately—"You know what, Fox? I don't get you. You don't want to be with the guy, but you were all over him at the beginning of the party. You spend months talking about him, but you publicly embarrass him at his own house. I know your insecure need to be popular is in this mix somewhere, too."

"Excuse me?" I snapped. He still didn't look at me, preferring to stare at the television. It was tuned to the home shopping channel now.

"You're shallow, like one of those plastic, inflatable pools for kids."

"You're an idiot," I muttered, taking my phone out to text Kaoru for the millionth time.

Quickly, he continued where he'd left off, "You two really would be great for each other. You know, as long as you don't use big words to talk to him."

"He's just… slow to think, but he's a good guy." I said, grimacing as I tried to defend him. I slipped my shoes off and curled my legs under myself on the couch.

"Ah, Fox, you can't go around lying like that. I mean, nobody hurts a good guy like you hurt Jason." I fought back a flinch, "So come on, tell me. What did he do wrong? Did he cheat? Check out some other girl's ass? Get drunk and have 'Megumi' tattooed on his arm?"

"No, Broomhead. Unlike you, he was a perfect gentleman. He was just… not right." I fidgeted. I wasn't going to tell Sano anything. Nothing at all. My lips were sealed.

"And yet, you've chosen me to be your boyfriend over him."

"You're not my boyfriend! We're just 'dating'," I held up my hands to make air quotes around the word _dating_.

"Fox, you're holding something back. I can tell that you are. Just tell me." He flipped the T.V. to Jerry Springer. That was still on?

"I am not holding back, and how can you tell anything anyway? You're not even looking at me. What is Martha wearing?" He'd switched from Jerry to Martha. She was smiling and explaining the genius behind pie.

Suddenly Sano turned his full attention to me. I shouldn't have said anything, I realized too late. "Why did you tell Jason we were dating?" He asked bluntly, eyes focusing on mine. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but without thinking it slipped out.

"My ex is the jealous type, so I try not to date any guy for too long. Jason and I were getting serious and I didn't want him to get hurt. I was going to take Kenshin as my date because he has a reputation that my ex wouldn't dare mess with. You…" I stopped and looked away, "you were an accident. We can break up in a few days so you'll be in the clear. I promise nothing will happen to you."

"I can take care of myself, Fox. Who is this guy? Why didn't you say anything about him before?" Sano had turned to look at me more fully. Suddenly I felt very naked in my red dress.

Ignoring his question I asked, "Can you pass me that blanket?" Gesturing to the folded cloth sitting on the single chair near him.

"That's it?" He asked, one dark eyebrow lifted.

"I. Am. Cold." I extended my arm further for the blanket.

"You Kamiya women and your ex-boyfriends!" He shook his head. I think he was actually getting really annoyed with me. "And don't tell me Kaoru's issues don't involve a guy. There's obviously some asshole in her past too. You two are so damn predictable—"

"Please don't stick me in the same category as her! Blanket?" I said, getting annoyed as well.

"See, that's the problem with the two of you. You don't recognize how similar you both are. You walk and talk but neither of you has any substance inside."

"Broomhead, Stop implying that I'm shallow or I swear I'll physically harm you! Besides, Kaoru is clueless, bratty, and trapped in her own warped world where she's not the person she wants to be because she's too chicken shit to change it. Now give me that damn blanket!" I growled, eye twitching.

"So you _DO _realize that you're both alike!" Sano grinned triumphantly, tossing his toothpick onto the table, "You know, you can only talk about shoes and popularity for so long—"

Not particularly listening to him, I sat up and leaned myself over him to get to the blanket. With a quick snatch, I grabbed it, almost toppling off of the side of the couch. Luckily Sano caught me and slowly finished his monologue, "—before someone realizes that your shallowness is just a wall that you've cluelessly built up to protect yourself. So you lash out, acting bratty and spoiled, effectively trapping yourself in your own warped world where you're not the person you want to be, but you're too chicken shit to change it."

I pulled back suddenly as if scalded. I had no idea what to say. I retreated back to my corner of the couch, but I didn't use the blanket. I merely placed it in my lap as my eyes drifted past Martha's smiling face to the white walls behind the television. After a few minutes I felt the couch shift. Sano returned fairly quickly with some clothes and tossed them at me. Sweat pants and a t-shirt. I nodded a quick thank you and without looking at him, scurried into the bathroom to change. As I changed I felt everything drain out of me. I swear, if I hadn't been so tired I would yelled at him! What an ass? Me? Scared? Hell no! I was the strong sister! I was the one who had a stable life. I was beautiful, young, popular…!

I sighed and quickly slipped out of my clothes and into his. The shirt smelled like him. I grabbed a bar of soap and used it to wash the caked on make up off of my face.

I padded back out into the living room and sat down with the blanket wrapped around me. His clothes were loose and hung on me funny, but they were comfortable_. I can't stand that damn Rooster_, I thought as I drifted to sleep with him watching Wheel of Fortune.


	10. Chapter 10

I barely understand myself, you guys. I have nothing to do, I sit around and watch T.V... I have a 30 page paper to write, I upload a chapter to -_- Anyway, here's the next installment! Sorry it took forever, I've been fudging around with some future chapters and trying to figure out what things I want to happen in what order. . Well, we'll see what I decide when we get there, I guess! Til then, this chapter is short, sweet, and a fun ride! ;)

I own not a thing.

* * *

**_Ignorance is bliss, and what better to be happily ignorant than to drown it all in alcohol..._  
**

I was eyeing Kaoru wearily and I couldn't help it. Truthfully, as a drunk, she wasn't that bad, but Megumi's words of caution bemused me and worried me. Should I whisk Kaoru away like I'd promised? Or should I just let her get everything out? She always seemed wound so tight. Maybe this was a good thing?

I sat on the lawn, back leaning against the thick trunk of a tall tree. Kaoru stood a few feet in front of me, eyes closed, swaying to the music with the moonlight playing over her. I was starting to understand her better, but the more I understood, the more confused I got, if that makes any sense. I tried grilling Sano more than once, but that didn't help. I even thought about asking Megumi but she scares me a little, so that's out.

I sighed and shifted my position. One of Kaoru's blue eyes popped open and studied me before it closed again. There was a small smile on her lips. I would never say it to her, but I liked her better without her glasses. Her eyes were too nice to be hidden behind lenses. My mind flicked back to earlier that day when she stood in front of me in a fitted tank top and some sweats. The unbidden thought that she shouldn't hide behind ugly, baggy clothes came to me and I pushed it back fiercely. I'd promised Sano the night after we went to the mall that I wouldn't touch Kaoru. He said that she didn't need someone like me messing with her. I could still see his face, protective and deadly serious. If it came down to Kaoru or me, there was no question. I couldn't argue though, Sano knew all about my past. It was clear that I had no business doing anything with Kaoru.

As if she had heard her name in my thoughts, she spun herself in a circle and ungraciously plopped herself on the ground in front of me. A few people giggled at her and walked passed. Some of the women's swim team had been looking at me and I could feel them smiling, but it was a vicious smile. I could practically see them thinking thoughts of ill will toward Kaoru who was now staring at me with dazed eyes.

"Kenshin?" She asked tentatively, pushing up the non-existent glasses on her face. It was a habit of hers I found almost endearing. It was one of the few things I would miss if she did lose the glasses.

I tilted my head and studied her shy expression before replying, "Yeah?"

"Why do people like you? I mean, you're such an ass!" She started to laugh uncontrollably. Despite the fact that I had been expecting her to say something serious, I smiled.

"Well, Brat it helps that I'm nicer than you," I shot back.

"Probably," She said almost soberly, laying down onto her back. My eyebrows raised and I opened my mouth to continue on Kaoru's thought, but suddenly she launched herself up, staggered a bit, and began lurching toward the house. I hopped up to follow after her.

"Where are you going?"

" Where are _you_ going? I don't need you to baby sit me." Kaoru turned toward me and set her hands on her hips. She went to push the glasses up her nose again, no doubt indigently, but the lack of anything on her face caused her to simply poke the skin between her eyes. I bit back a laugh.

"Whaaat!" She huffed, slurring. I shrugged, arms open to the side in a stance that clearly said "I don't know!"

"I can't stand people like _you_," she jabbed her finger into my chest. She turned back towards the house and stumbled further, "you're smart, and cocky, and think just because you're good looking you can do what you want." She stopped and swayed for a moment. I held my arms out to catch her, just in case, but she started walking again. "I don't think your good looking," she amended, "but your fanclub, they don't have good taste."

"I think I'm great," I smiled, deciding that I much preferred the drunk Kaoru to the sober one.

"You don't have a valid opinion," She called back at me over her shoulder as she walked through the front door of the house.

I laughed and out of curiosity asked, "why's that?"

"Because…" She turned, lost her balance, and fell against me. _She's soft,_ was all I had time to think before she said a quiet "Oh" And withdrew herself from my arms. I reminded myself of the promise I made to Sano and continued to follow her slow progress around the house.

"Because what?" I asked, urging her to finish her thought.

"What?" She looked back at me, her eyes confused. She clearly didn't remember what she had been babbling about. "I need to sit for a second," she said and instantly dropped to the ground on her butt. I fought off a laugh as she muttered, "ow."

"You know, you're really entertaining when drunk." I told her as I sat next to her on the floor. People milled around us, drinks in hand. A few of them eyed us, clearly curious. I frowned. I hated high school politics.

"Stop that," Kaoru said suddenly, leaning close to peer into my face.

"Stop what?"

"You look all intense. You should relax. I'll get you a drink..." She said but made no move to get up. Instead she started to laugh, "I would get you one, but I can't move straight!"

"Yeah, I noticed that," I said, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"Ooo, are you hitting on me?" She batted her eyes and tossed her hair back. It fell around my arm softly.

"And if I was?" I said, baiting her.

"Pssssh, you don't want me! You want Megumi. You like the high maintenance, girly, drool-all-over-you type. Not that Megumi would drool, but you get my point." Her face was a cute shade of pink and I fought not to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I saw you being girly. It was," I paused, "…odd."

"That's all I am to you, huh? Odd!" Kaoru threw her hands up as if in exasperation and struggled to get up. I tried to help her, but she shrugged me off. "You know what, Jackass? I used to be the shit back in the day. I was the girl everyone wanted to be, I was the girl every guy wanted, I was at the top of the high school food chain." I stayed still, afraid if I moved she'd stop talking, "But look at me now. I'm… I don't even know. I'm done blending in with the wall. I need to be free." She hesitated and looked down at herself, "I need to be free of these awful clothes!"

That was it; I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Kaoru glared at me before turning around and walking through the house once more. I got up and trailed after her. This time we moved in silence, but I could see the tension in her shoulders as we moved from the living room to a guest room, to the bathroom, and the entertainment room.

"What are you looking for?" I finally asked.

"I lost the pool." She responded. I had a brief moment where I tried to remember why Kaoru wanting to swim was a bad thing. Then, right as we entered the kitchen I remembered what Megumi had said. It all seemed so far fetched that I couldn't help but hesitate. I heard Kaoru laugh and I looked up to see her eyes light up at the sight of the crystal blue water outside the glass doors. The pool was teeming with excitement. Girls in bikini's were sitting atop guys shoulders playing Chicken. Others were lounging in the shallow end drinking beers. A few of Jason's friends were doing flips into the pool, showing off to a group of girls. I was about to tell Kaoru swimming was a bad idea when she began to lift her shirt. All of a sudden my brain short-circuited and everything I was going to say dissolved. I stared at the smooth expanse of her back, interrupted only by the fabric of her midnight blue bra. For a second time, I forgot why swimming was a bad idea.

"It's so hot in here!" Kaoru complained, turning around to face me. I tried not to, but my eyes immediately roamed over her milky white skin. She was thinner than I thought and her chest was a little less ample, but still nice. I was sure the weight would feel good in my hands. Jeez, what was I thinking. I was shaking my head to snap out of it when I realized that Kaoru had gone for the fly of her jeans.

"Ok, we've got to go," I said with absolutely no resolve. I kept my eyes focused on her hair.

"I want to swim." She demanded, still fumbling with the button at the top of her jeans.

"Right, well, even better than swimming is a shower. Let's take you home to shower." My hands stayed stuck to my side, unsure if I should touch her or not.

"I don't want to go home." She said pouting petulantly. She was so cute I had to smile. "Ugh! Stop smiling at me! Go smile at someone who cares!" She waved her hands wildly. People were now staring at us, whispering about the half-naked girl. I instinctively moved closer to her, trying to calm her down.

"If I stop smiling will you come home with me?"

"I'm not that kind of girl, Himura!" Her blue eyes blazed. She crossed her arms under her chest, which of course drew my eyes downward, and also earned me a slap across my face. I could hear the audible gasp of everyone in the kitchen and the low rumble of whispering.

I quickly counted to five and took notice that people outside were starting to get the hint that there was something exciting happening inside the house, "Alright, that was great, but now I'm getting mad, Brat. We're going to get out of here before you make a fool of yourself. Megumi was right." I ducked her palm coming at my face again.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you! You pig! I know just want you are! You're a womanizer." She said determinedly. A girl behind her snickered, _that's a Britney Spears song!_ Kaoru turned red. "You know what I mean…" She said, still angry.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way Karou," I said, eyeing the crowd of spectators that were now forming a loose circle around us. Any minute the people from the pool would join the gawking too.

"We'll do it my way," She said, shooting her nose into the air. So without a second thought, I bent down to get some good leverage and hefted Kaoru over my shoulder. For a second she stayed still, then she started to scream bloody murder. I swiftly carried her out of the room; I could hear laughter and applause following us out. I didn't stop until we reached the car and I realized Kaoru had quieted down. I stood her up next to the car and she immediately ran to the bushes and threw up.


	11. Chapter 11

OMG, it's another chapter! ;)

Well, I'm glad some people are still reading. Warning, it's short! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I ownz not a thing.

* * *

_**I'm not hiding, I'm just taking a personal day.**_

It was Monday and I'd been laying in bed in the same position for hours, just listening to the silence. My father was at work, my mother was out getting me soup (for my non-existent cold), and Megumi was supposed to be on her way home. For the first time all day, I felt anxious. She'd soon walk through my door and tell me the bad news: history was repeating itself. I just knew it had to be. That's why I chose to stay hide in my bed today, surrounded by my big fluffy pillows and my heavy, cream-colored comforter. I could still remember how horrible those last few weeks of my freshman year were; the whispers, the laughter, the gag gifts left in my locker... Megumi got a lot of the flack too. It seemed being related to a whore made you a whore as well. Meg never really forgave me for that, which was probably the biggest thing standing between us. I wasn't going to apologize though. I didn't do anything wrong! Is it my fault that men are assholes? Is it my fault that high school is full of idiots with no lives of their own, so they vicariously live through more interesting people? Highschool was so pathetic, so stupid, and so painful.

I gathered my anger around myself and pushed away the anxious, bubbling feeling in my stomach. I didn't care what anyone had to say about me, I was prepared to be as vicious as I could to each and every one of them. How dare they judge me!

I threw off my comforter and stalked back and forth in my sweat pants and baby blue tank top. My hair was down in a big mess around my face, my glasses were practically steaming with the angry energy I was working up inside of me. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to attack and scream and hurt someone. _Damnit!_

"Kaoru…" I spun around and all the energy drained out of me in one fast swoop. There was Megumi. She was back. How'd she get back so soon? She must have driven like a maniac.

"Hey." I replied weakly, sinking down to onto my bed. It happened again, I knew it. That's why she's being hesitant. Everything was like before. It's my fault. _God, I'm so stupid!_

"Stop that. Stop looking defeated." She said, stepping further into the room and sinking down next to me in her designer jeans and tight, green t-shirt shirt. _She even looks gorgeous dressed down,_ I mentally whined. Little green gemstones dangled from her ears, captivating my attention. Perhaps if I stared at them long enough we could go back in time... Eighth grade, when I bought those earrings for her… I'd wanted them, but I knew they'd look better on her.

"Are you listening to me?" Megumi said gently.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I took off my glasses and rubbed at my eyes. I'm losing it. I must be.

"I said, there are a few rumors."

"I knew it." My hands balled into fists, I couldn't figure out if I was angry or sad, or both.

"Hold on, Kaoru. The rumors aren't that bad. Most of them are that you and Kenshin are an item. People think he dragged you home and slept with you."

My brain shut off. Just like a switch. One moment I was trying to comprehend everything and the next, it was all blank. "What?" I said incredulously, and then the unthinkable happened: I started laughing hysterically. "Me? Kenshin? SEX?!" I doubled over into a fit of giggles.

"I know, I know. I thought it was funny too. Some even say he took your virginity! First of all: you, a virgin. Hah!"

"Hey, shut up!" I said defensively, but I started to giggle all over again anyway.

"Second of all, Kenny dear having sex with you after you puked in Jason's bushes… I don't think so."

"Ugh, you heard about that?"

"Ohhohohoho, I hear everything." Megumi smiled wildly. I could almost see little fox ears picking up on her head. She really was a sly one. I smiled back at her and nudged her with my elbow.

"What would you have done if everything had turned out like last time?"

"Disowned you. I warned you at the party, remember?"

"Vaguely." I shrugged, "I was just tired that night. All my defenses were down and I couldn't bother to try and build them back up. I am sorry I didn't listen to you, though."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry doesn't mean much now so let's just forget about it."

"Is taking an apology so damn hard, Megumi?" I asked, slightly annoyed. We were having a good moment, and she had to spoil it.

"I said forget about it, Kaoru. What else do you want, a parade? I'm getting flack for this, you know! All of a sudden when I sit down, everyone wants to ask about my little sister, the man eater who got Kenshin."

"Geez, they called me a man eater?" I felt my whole face cringe. Better than a whore, but still, that's harsh!

Megumi stood up suddenly, "Look at you, always thinking about yourself! And I'm the self centered one?! You know what Kaoru, go to school tomorrow. I'm done playing big sis. Deal with what you did on your own." With a glare, Megumi spun on her heels and stomped out of my room, slamming the door behind her.

_Jeez. What got into her?_


End file.
